The Lost Knight
by True Disaster
Summary: A mission turned into a disaster zone. KITT gets taken and they try to make him weaker, but he will only get stronger no matter what they throw at him. Or turn him into... (Set in AU!) PLEASE R&R! DONT OWN THEM! *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Knight**

"I have a bad feeling about this place, Michael. Maybe we should turn around and go home." KITT suggested nervously as his scanner shone bright red and was moving at a rather quick pace. He and Michael were currently in a giant warehouse that was said to be the rendezvous point for drug activity with a local gang. It was night time and very dark inside the warehouse.

Michael looked around the warehouse with his flashlight. Along the walls of the building there were good sized wooden crates. There was nothing else in sight as far as Michael could see. The place had a stagnate smell of smoke and marijuana.

"Just relax KITT. We'll be outta here before you know it." Michael said while walking and examining the boxes on the far side of the warehouse. KITT cautiously and slowly moved deeper into the darkness. The only light he could see was Michael's flashlight. KITT offered numerous times to just turn on his headlights, but Michael said "it could/would give away their location", so the only light he could help provide was from his candy apple red scanner.

KITT cranked up it up to full brightness. Its pace grew faster as he quietly and slowly drove closer to Michael.

"Michael…..just please hurry. I'm telling you, something's not right with this place." KITT stopped only a few feet away from Michael, who was still looking at every inch of the crates. Michael turned and faced KITT.

"KITT. Don't lie to me when I ask you this question, ok?" Michael laid his hand down on the warm sleek black hood.

He only got a flicker of the scanner for a reply.

"You went to go see that horror movie at the drive in last weekend, didn't you KITT?"

KITT's scanner went so dark, it turned to more of a blackish color.

"Maybe. And that's all I'm saying." KITT's scanner slowly came back to life as he spoke.

"Well then. That explains why you are scared out of your wits. Its ok, KITT. No scary monsters here. I promise."

"Smart ass."

"Love you too, KITT." Michael placed his hand just above the scanner, he felt KITT lean in to his touch.

Michael began to search for evidence again. However, they both were feeling the pain of staying up late in the night. Soon they would need a break.

…

….

….

Michael was startled awake out of his dozing/sleep when he felt KITT nudge him lightly on the arm.

"Michael….Michael wake up. Someone's coming." His voice was soft, but Michael easily heard the urgency in his voice.

"Wha-what do you mean someone is coming?" He said while standing up and walking over to KITT's open driver door.

"Someone just pulled into the parking lot outside. I tried to scan the vehicle, but found that the car has an-" KITT abruptly stopped talking when a gun was fired…

And a yelp was heard from Michael.

KITT immediately shut the door after Michael….but he was too late.

He got hit in his left shoulder and was bleeding out at a rapid rate.

KITT was scared. For Michael as well as himself. So knowing the danger they were in, he floored the Trans Am out the way they came in.

But the men who were in the vehicle were waiting for them….

Out of nowhere, a forklift shoots out from the side and picks up KITT so none of his wheels were touching the ground. KITT tried everything in his power to get free, but nothing worked.

In his driver seat, Michael moaned and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Easy Michael. Everything will be ok. I promise." He tried his best to sooth his driver and best friend.

But Michael knew everything _wasn't_ alright. For one, he was feeling the affects of blood loss with dizziness and a killer head ache that forced him to keep his eyes close so he wouldn't puke all over KITT's interior.

He heard shouting going on outside, then a very frightened KITT.

"Michael! My systems! They've taken control! I can't access anything!"

Had he not just been shot, he would've been helping defend KITT. But he was paying more attention to just staying awake than anything else at the moment.

In fact, every little noise sounded muffled to him. And just got worse from there.

"Michael?...Can you hear me?" KITT asked trying not to freak out, but was failing miserably.

His only reply was a soft, weak moan from Michael once again.

"Michael, stay with me." And with that, Michael passed out.

"MICHAEL!" The poor AI screamed to as loud as his systems would allow. He knew that if he didn't wake up Michael, he would go into shock and die.

No. He would never allow that to happen.

Unfortunately though for KITT, he would never get the chance to wake Michael up, because a very muscular man dressed in black from head to toe opened KITT's door and dragged Michael out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

To say KITT was shocked by the scene happening before him, and to also know that he still has no control over his systems, would be a _major_ understatement.

He kept trying everything he could to again control back of his systems, but nothing worked. The only option he had left was to try and verbally take over.

Well, why not try and give it a shot?

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" KITT roared at the man. However the gut never flinched.

"Oh! So you can talk. Excellent." He had a slight hint of a Boston accent like KITT's but not as strong. The man handed Michael off to two other men, also dressed in black from head to toe. The other men were not as muscular as their assumed "leader" but they defiantly were not something you wanted to mess with. They put Michael on a stretcher in the back of their Mercedes Benz G wagon.

"What do you want with Michael?" KITT growled.

The leader of the gang still had KITT's driver door open and was leaning on it casually.

"Oh don't worry. We're not interested in him. It's you." The man said this casually. Like he didn't have a worry in the world. He then shut KITT's door and signaled to the guy in the forklift to lift KITT up onto the bed of a tow truck.

' _How did this happen? No. How could I be so foolish as to let this happen? I'm so sorry Michael.'_ KITT thought to himself.

The guy driving the forklift was not gentle at all when he set KITT down on the truck bed. The minute his tires touched the bed, straps were secured to hold KITT in place. He checked his systems while they were still securing him down. He found that they still were all under _their_ control.

He watched as the men began to load up. He also saw one guy tending to Michael. Thankfully, they never did anything hurtful to him, just simply wrapped up his bleeding shoulder till they could get to a hospital.

Oh how KITT wanted to be helping Michael right now.

He wasn't just his partner, Michael was his best friend. He could trust him with _anything_. Whether it was a secret, a feeling or just a plain conversation about an important topic that KITT felt like he needed to get off of his "chest." Michael was always there for him, and KITT would always be there for Michael.

And they would continue to do just that, until the day they _both_ died.

KITT was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the truck moving. There was not a single word to describe the emotion he was feeling at this very moment.

"Good-bye Michael. Please….stay strong for me." He whispered as his voice cracked on the last part.

Then a scary, dreadful thought occurred in his CPU…..

' _What will happen to us if we never find each other?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback:**

 _KITT was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the truck moving. There was not a single word to describe the emotion he was feeling at this very moment._

" _Good-bye Michael. Please….stay strong for me." He whispered as his voice cracked on the last part._

 _Then a scary, dreadful thought occurred in his CPU…_

' _What will happen to us if we can't find each other?'_

 _All of the sudden, everything went black as KITT felt his systems being shut down._

 ** _/*KR*/_**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _Michael's POV:_

I don't know how long I was out. But when I woke up, I found that I was in a comfy bed, in a hospital room with baby blue walls and white trim. There was a night stand to my right with a vase of fresh flowers of all different colors.

I had an IV hooked up to my arm along with other medical instruments that I didn't have a clue did. It was at this time I noticed that my watch was gone.

I tried to sit up in the bed, but two things happened that stopped me.

One: I got a very sharp pain that started at my shoulder and ran all the way down the left side of my body.

I yelped when this happen.

Oh, yeah. That.

Two: I felt a very familiar, gentle hand push me back down, and that gentle hand was accompanied with a sweet but firm voice…..

 _Bonnie._

"No, Michael. Stay down. You're going to hurt yourself worse by moving around." It was also at this time that I heard the door to my room open. I turned my head to see who it was, it turned out to be Devon.

"Good morning, Michael," He smiled at me while walking over to my bedside with Bonnie. "How do you feel?" I gave him a painful smile before answering.

"Could be better, but I'll manage. What happened?"

They both shared a look before looking back down on me. Devon eventually answered my question.

"You and KITT were out scouting through the warehouse last night. The one that was said to be used for gangs and drug use."

I began to feel anxious all the sudden. Was I missing something?

Then Bonnie spoke up.

"Apparently, you and KITT were both ambushed last night by, what we are assuming, the gang members who took refuge there." There was a hint of a tremble in her voice as she spoke.

I began to feel uneasy again when a question came to mind. I didn't want to ask it, fearing that the answer I would get to be a bad one. But…..something pushed me to ask it.

I have to know.

"Say….have any of you heard from KITT?" I asked slowly.

They shared a look again.

Oh no.

"We were hoping," She looked up nervously at Devon. Devon had the same look on his face. She then looked back down at me. "that you knew, Michael."

"Yes. We were alerted by the staff here as they were taking you to emergency surgery. That is also how we know you got ambushed. However, when we arrived, KITT was nowhere in sight." Devon said calmly.

"How did the doctor's know it was an ambush?" I asked.

"The man that brought you here claimed that he was a witness, and saw you get jumped. He said that while you were still unconscious, he put you in his car and took you here. He didn't leave a name or anything. The nurse that first tended to you told me that he was in a frantic hurry to get out of here. Like he was hiding something."

"But…..KITT was never with them? The guy never said anything about a Trans Am being there?"

Bonnie spoke this time. "We figured, he took a drive around maybe. You know how gets when your hurt. He takes it to heart the poor thing." She had tears in her eyes. I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I know KITT was with me, I know he was. If I could just remember-"

Then it all clicked in my head.

Everything that happened was so crystal clear now.

The warehouse, the ambush, getting shot…..

KITT getting taken away.

It all hit straight in the face.

I began to feel warm tears run down my cheeks. I also felt both Bonnie and Devon hug me, but were carful to not hit my injured shoulder. I began to sob as the little voice inside my head kept telling me it was all my fault this happened to KITT.

I thought I couldn't agree more with it.

The entire room was filled with sadness as we all grieved for losing not just a super computer that could do anything, but a best friend.

Everyone grew very fond of KITT. It seemed like all it took was a simple greeting from the AI, and you were best friends with him.

It was…..scary, in a good way, of how human KITT had become since he first came online.

Everyone in the room knew that if Wilton Knight were still alive, he would be absolutely amazed at how much the young AI has grown.

I made a silent promise to myself, that I would find KITT, and bring him home.

' _Stay strong KITT. I will find you, and bring you home. Stay strong.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

 ** _KITT's POV:_**

The room I was in was dark. It was also quiet. A little to quiet for my liking. Something else I couldn't quite get over is the fact that the ground and the air itself was cold.

I shivered…..

WAIT! WHAT?!

How am I able to _feel the cold_?!

How am I able to _shiver_?!

Further investigating led to me finding that…

I am no longer a car…..but a horse?!

I tried getting up, but failed miserably by tripping over my own feet. It didn't help any that the room I was in was pitch black and if I just so happen to step on something, it could very well be the end of me. I finally managed to get up, however I still couldn't walk. I decided it was best to try, so the first chance I get to escape, I can take it. I took one step, and I felt a hand touch my head before he slipped something over it. I whinnied and jerked away, but whoever slipped the halter on, secured it. There was no escape in my part.

I tried to backup and found that the man was still holding on to the lead rope, but my legs could carry me now, thank God. I whinnied again and tried to rear up. When I did, I felt the tension release on the lead. I also heard someone running, and with a click, the lights all came on row by row. The sudden light hurt my eyes, so I lowered my head to my knees. When my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, I took a good look around. As well as myself.

I was a Black Blanket Appaloosa. I had no white markings, except for the patch of white above my hips with black spots. At the shoulder, I stood at an amazing 17 hands high.

The place I was in….confused me a little. I expected a giant laboratory or something like that.

 _But_ ….no.

Instead I was in a gym, a very old one at that. The floor was wooden but very cold to the touch, the paint on the concrete walls was peeling off in patches, the sounds of rats scurrying around was absolutely very unnerving and to top it all off, the place had a stagnate smell of death that just made your mouth go dry.

I coughed due to the uncomfortable circumstances.

"What's the matter, Kitt? Sick?" I snapped my head in the direction the voice came from and laid my ears back. There was something about that accent that caught my attention…..

 _Him._ It was him who stole Michael away from me! And more than likely turned me into this creature!

I snorted and growled at the man before me. He was still covered in black clothing, but not on his head. To me he looked like a skinned potato because of his pail, shiny skin on his bald head. He should be very thankful I'm still sane enough to not kill him right now.

"You can't talk?" He was mocking me now. He walked towards me casually. I nickered a warning for him to stay back.

"Come on Kitt. Let's start fresh. Here, I'll go first. My name is Rick, and you are…?" How does the saying go? Oh yes, you can't cure stupid. Well this man was definitely stupid because he was only a few feet away from me now. Maybe he wants me to kill him….

"Go to hell." I said, but my mouth never moved.

"Ooh! How pleasant you are! Glad to see you up and running. Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's start with the ground rules, shall we?" At that moment he took out his whip and snapped against the wooden floor.

I reared up with fear. Then he whipped me on my wither and caused a gaping gash that immediately started to bleed out.

Oh how it _hurt_!

I ran from him, as my blood trickled down my leg and on to the floor. I didn't get very far, however because men from all sides slowly started to close in on me. All armed with painful whips, I may add.

I reared up with a whinny, nearly missing a man's head, and took off to the opposite corner of the gym. My hooves pounding hard on the wooden floor. When I got to the other corner, I observed how many men there were.

I counted 8 including Rick.

But there was something that caught my eye….

Light….pouring in from an….an….open door?

Could it really be?

 _Freedom!?_

I had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. I had trouble believing freedom was only a canter away.

Then I took off. Straight for the open door. The men were scared at first, but the caught on to my idea.

A man closed the door.

 _No._ I was not going to stay in this hell any longer!

I was so distracted with the situation at hand, that I never saw Rick grab my lead rope and yank it so hard….

I fell flat on my bad wither.

I screamed in agony.

Rick crouched down beside my trembling body and looked me straight in the eye.

"Take this as a lesson learned, Kitt. You go by our rules and our rules _only_." He said firmly.

He then signaled to one of his men to take me away. Rick and the others left. I was scared because I was hurting badly and I just wanted to be left alone.

But as I looked at the said 'man', I wasn't that worried anymore.

It was a girl, no more than 17 at the most. She was about 5,5, and had medium length, shiny brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her skin tone was fair, but it was noticeable that she had gotten a tan. She was also in the same black suit as the others wore, but hers hugged her petite frame.

She slowly walked up to me. It was at this time that I noticed she didn't have a whip.

"Shh…it's ok Kitt. I won't hurt you. I promise." Her voice was soft and soothing, but no more than a whisper. I tried to get up, but found out the hard way my body had other plans.

I moaned.

Then I felt warm, soft hands stroke my neck in a comforting and loving manner. Not even a hint of evil in her touch or voice.

"Shh..it's ok. Just relax. You took that fall pretty hard." Her voice was so sweet as she spoke. It reminded me painfully of Bonnie.

Oh dear Bonnie always used that same tone with me, whenever I got seriously hurt or damaged.

I felt like crying right then and there. I felt the same tears from moments ago, threaten to fall again. The civil part of me wanted to thank her for her kindness, but I didn't want to ruin the bit of kindness, I know, I would never be permitted again. I closed my eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Can you get up, Kitt?" That sweet, gentle voice brought me back into consciousness. She was still stroking my neck lovingly. I tried to speak, but found out the hard way that my throat was sore from the scream.

So I simply gave her a weak nicker and tried to stand up. I was able to get into a sitting position, when I noticed the smeared blood on the floor. I knew my wither was not in good shape, thankfully though, the young lady tending to me got a damp towel and placed in on my wound. I flinched at first contact, but soon found the coldness of the towel quite helpful with the pain.

She began to talk to me in a soothing voice again.

"So…um, you're probably wondering who I am and things. I can tell you anything you want to know, I'm an open book to you. However, I can't talk to you here, we have to go to the barn out back,…ok?" She talked carefully to me and gave me an encouraging pat on my neck.

I stood up idly now. I could tell she was amazed by my full blown, close up, hands on appearance, because she stood there staring at me with disbelief and shock mixed all together. We stood there like that for a few minutes and then she slowly walked up to me and put her hand on my forehead. I leaned into her comforting touch, and she giggled as I did this.

After reassuring me, she grabbed my lead rope and, making sure to walk along side my head, walked me out of the gym and out into the fresh air.

Words can't describe how good this felt.

It was so beautiful out here. There was so much color that I never did see before. There was a crisp smell of pine in the air. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. As we were walking out, I noticed that this place was surrounded by a thick patch of woods all the way around.

We reached the entrance to a big red barn with white trim. It had a descent sized pasture built off of the side of the barn, with green grass and a few big oaks scattered about within it.

I couldn't help but nicker at the sight of the big pasture. The girl handling me noticed this, and pat me kindly on my neck.

"You want to go burn off some energy, huh? Well i can take you out as soon as I get you settled inside, ok?" She smiled at me. I nudged her playfully.

She let go of my lead rope so she could open up the big doors to the barn. I took the opportunity to shake my mane and stretch out my sore neck.

As soon as the doors were open she led me inside gingerly. The barn had a stagnate smell of hay and oats, but the big window openings in the stalls helped air it out. It had a big loft, a tacking area and an extra storage area for food and other supplies. On each side of the barn, there were 8 average sized stalls, all equipped with built in food and water bins on the back wall of the stall.

She took me to the last stall on the right side of the barn. When she walked me in, I saw the food and water bin were both filled and I had a comfy hay bed made up for me.

With a gentle stroke on my forehead, she took off my halter and set down on the ground outside of my stall. She then closed the door and leaned on it casually.

"So..do you need anything else before I begin, or are you good?" She spoke with that same soft, understanding voice.

After taking a drink of water, my throat didn't hurt as bad, so I took a shot at talking.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She seemed a little….uneasy, after she heard me speak. I began to worry I did something wrong.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to frighten you, if I did." She relaxed now.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just….you have the same accent as….. _Rick_." She said his name with such disgust, I knew we were on the same page, feelings wise.

And that we felt each other's pain.

"It was just given to me when I was being programmed."

She smiled at me before speaking. "That's cool."

"Thank you. Now, would you mind giving me your name?"

"Sure. The name is Julie Green, but you can call me Jul, if you'd like." She shrugged.

"I like Jul, but I like Julie a little more." I nudged her gently.

"Julie it is!" She said giggling and wrapping her arms around my head, holding my head close to her chest. I pushed into her more, and she responded by holding me tighter.

"Can I ask you something?" Julie said as she began to stroke my forehead in a comforting manner.

I didn't know what the question was, but I could tell by her tone it was something important.

So I permitted her to continue, and that it was alright.

"Of course, Julie. Go on." She gave me a sympathetic look before asking the question.

"Can….can you….tell me, about your life before…you, um, came here?" She never broke eye contact as she asked the question to me. It was as if she was looking for any hint that the question would set off something unwanted.

I gave her a gentle, encouraging nudge on her cheek before I spoke.

"I'd be happy to. I need something to keep me busy." She giggled and stroked my forehead again. Then she sat down against the stall door and looked at me attentively for me to begin.

"Well, before I came here, I was a super advanced AI called, the Knight Industries Two Thousand, but everyone called me, KITT. I was housed inside the most advanced super car you could ever imagine. My partner, Michael Knight and I, lived in the Foundation for Law and Government, or FLAG estate, as well as my other friends did. Devon, was the boss, if you will, and was the one who assigned me and Michael's missions. He took over and ran the place after my creator, Wilton Knight, died. My mechanic, Bonnie Barstow, was more like a mother to me than anything else. She always fussed to Michael about everything he did that would be considered 'inappropriate' or 'abusive' to me."

"Your partner sounds cool. What was he like?" She smiled at me. I on the other hand, felt like I got punched in the stomach. Those wounds from that night were still fresh, and whatever little scab that did manage to form, was now gone. I tried to muster up as much courage as I could so I didn't start bawling in front of a child.

"Well,….he was…the mischievous one of the bunch. Always stubborn and wanting to do things his way all the time." I began to feel a lump develop in my throat. _Oh crap_. "But he was a very fun and bright person. I enjoyed his company a lot."

' _And always will,'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Julie's soft voice bring me back to reality.

"Kitt?...Kitt, are you ok?" I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I really did not want to talk about this right now.

"Yes, why?" The lump in my throat was beginning to affect my breathing, I could feel it.

"Because your voice got a little raspy and shook a little when you were talking about Michael. I didn't hit a nerve, did I?" She asked guiltily.

To be honest, she did hit a nerve as soon as she asked about my past. The promise I made to Michael that everything would be alright, knowing that I not only failed him, but lied to him _._ And I can't even stress enough how it makes me feel of not knowing if he is even alive right now! My whole point of existence was and is to protect Michael. Without him, there is no point of my very existence.

 _Absolutely_ _none_.

But I wasn't going to tell her that after everything she has done for me.

So I lied.

"No, I just feel a little tired is all." She nodded understandingly at me.

"You don't want to go running out in the pasture?"

"Not right now, maybe later. Thanks for checking though."

She gave me a nod and opened up the door, closed it behind her and walked out of the barn.

Once I knew she was gone and the door to the barn was secured shut, I laid down and allowed my emotions to come through.

I allowed the tears to finally fall at their own will, and I didn't give a damn about it.

The little bit of kindness Julie gave me, helped bring some of my spirit back, but not all.

I knew my spirit would never be fully healed, until I get back to my family at the FLAG Estate.

I also knew Julie doesn't deserve to go through this either, and I wasn't going to let her stay here.

 _As soon as we get the chance, we are going to escape!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

It has been a whole week since KITT had been taken. The FLAG Team has worked tirelessly trying to find a lead on a missing black Trans Am. There was a lot of stress on the _entire_ team. Fights broke out often left and right between the workers. Verbal and physical.

 _It was beginning to seem like a curse. For nothing came back positive any longer._

Bonnie was currently seated inside the semi in her usual seat. Staring at a blank computer screen for Lord knows how long. Hoping that something will pop up saying she locked on to KITT's signal.

Nothing came.

She usually retreated here now days when she just couldn't stand the outside world.

Knowing her baby is lost.

Maybe _forever_.

"Please KITT….give us a sign that you're ok." She whispered as a tear rolled down her face. She prayed for so long, so badly that it was _all_ a dream.

But it wasn't.

Not in the slightest.

A stream of tears turned into soft sobs as her head began to spin with all the different possibilities of what is wrong as to why KITT isn't responding to anything she does.

She buried her face into her arms on the desk.

Meanwhile out in the garage, Michael and Devon were discussing other plans and ideas to find KITT.

"I just don't know what more we can do Devon. We've tried everything and it's all come back with the same results. Nothing." Michael sighed in a sad manner as he slumped in his chair. His shoulder was bandaged from the emergency surgery on the night he got shot.

Devon sadly nodded his head at Michael's statement.

It was true. Not a single idea they have done has come back with any sort of lead. They've tried everything in their power to make it known a very important, loved and cared for family member is missing.

Devon walked over to Michael and placed a hand on his good shoulder. Michael just continued to stare at the ground, soaked in his sadness.

"Michael…I know finding KITT is very important to you, and we will do anything and everything to find him. Even if it's the last thing I or anybody else does. I promise you that." He spoke softly, but full of determination.

And it was that determination that got Michael's attention.

He looked into Devon's eyes at that moment. He could tell he was _very_ serious and meant what he said.

Michael mustered up a small, sad smile.

"Thank you Devon. For everything you have done and plan on doing."

"You're very welcome, my boy. KITT means a lot to us, and finding him, that much more meaningful." Michael got up out of his chair and both began to walk towards the door, when Michael suddenly wondered where Bonnie was.

"Hey Devon, do you know where Bonnie is?" He asked with a frown.

"I believe she is in the semi. But, Michael," He grabbed his forearm so Michael would look at him. "losing KITT hit her very hard. Right now, she needs the comfort more than anyone. You and I both know that KITT was like a child she never had to her. Please, just try to not mention KITT to much around her, ok?" Michael gave an understanding nod and Devon let go of his arm.

He began to walk towards the semi. As he got closer he could hear muffled sobs from inside the semi. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard a gasp and the sound of footsteps walking towards the door. When Bonnie opened the door, he could see that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He smiled kindly up at her.

"Hey Bon, you ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Um, please come in." Michael could see through the lie, but did what he was told. Once he was inside the semi, he glanced at the usual spot where KITT would be. He felt a lump begin to develop in his throat as he sat down in a chair directly in front of that very spot.

 _No_.

He had to be strong for Bonnie right now.

"Bonnie." She turned to face him with tears still falling down her face.

"I miss him so much Michael." She breathed. "I want him to come back! I want KITT to come home! I need to know he's safe!...I want him back." She began to cry violently. Michael quickly got up out of his chair and wrapped Bonnie in a hug, close to his chest. She held tightly to him and began to cry harder.

He continued to hold her and whisper comforting things to her.

"Shh, it's ok Bonnie. Its ok, we'll get him back. We won't stop until we do. Everything will be ok. I promise." She just continued to cry into his chest, while Michael sent up a silent prayer that KITT would turn up.

' _Wherever you are KITT, Please come home. We miss and love you so much KITT. Please….come home'_

And before Michael knew it, he had tears streaming down his face as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

It has been a whole week since Kitt was taken away. He hasn't had a single chance to escape since his first night here while talking with Julie. Hell, he hasn't even seen Julie since that night.

He was currently pacing around in his stall, due to the lack of liberty he was permitted. He hated this so damn much! He wanted _somebody_ there.

Hell, he'll take a mouse's company at the moment. And it didn't help any by the fact that being the only horse in the barn, trapped here 24/7. Sometimes the stable boy who would come in twice a day to feed him and give him fresh water, acquainted him with a pat, but that's it.

Almost zero interaction.

Kitt was just about to try his luck in knocking the stall door down, when he heard shouting. He would've looked out the window, but the past weather caused the men to close it.

"Settle down boy! Settle down!" The man sounded like Rick.

Kitt's ears pricked at the word, 'horse.' Will he finally have somebody to talk to? Will he finally not be alone anymore?

Kitt heard the horse whinny shrillfully and more shouts came from the men. Then he heard the clatter of hooves approach the door. He backed up into the back wall of his stall when the barn door whacked open.

He heard another shrill whinny, and the horse came bolting in, almost ripping his handler's arm off. It was at time, Kitt was able to get a good look at the horse.

He was the same height as Kitt, had a gleaming jet black coat and a white star on his forehead.

The horse reared and lashed out when one of the men tried to snatch the lead rope. Rick had enough. He pulled out his whip and snapped it hard against the floor.

The horse immediately stopped and allowed the man to grab his lead rope and put him in the stall next to Kitt's.

Kitt, still unsure about the new comer, pushed up against the far side of his stall, away from the other horse. The man unhooked the lead rope and halter and put them outside of his stall. When the man closed and locked the stall door, the new horse looked at Kitt. Who was still pushed up against the wall. Kitt could easily see hurt, fear and disgust in the other horse's eyes. When they broke eye contact, Kitt separated himself from the wall.

"Long time, no see Kitt."

WAIT…..

That voice sounded like…..

"K-Karr?!" Kitt stuttered wide eyed.

"One and only." He hung his head over the dividing wall.

 _Kitt. Was. Blank._

How did _he_ get here?!

How did he know it was _him_?!

Why did _he_ get turned into a horse too?!

"Hey, you ok?" Karr made an attempt to nudge Kitt, but he flinched away.

"Yeah….its just….how do I know I can trust you?" Kitt pinned his ears back as he spoke and narrowed his eyes at Karr. Karr suddenly had a hurt expression his face, and backed away a little.

"Kitt…I don't want to continue this fighting. I just want us to be….brothers, I guess. I want us to have a relationship with each other, as well as the others. Do you accept my truce, Brother?" Karr looked Kitt in the eye as he spoke. Trying to search for any indication that his brother would accept. Kitt, however, was still replaying all those moments when he did give Karr a chance to surrender, but he never accepted then.

So why should Kitt accept his truce, now that the roles are switched?

But, then again, Kitt didn't want to fight with him anymore either. He didn't know exactly what made the decision for him, but he knew it was time to start over.

It was time to put the pass behind them.

"I accept. Only on one condition." Kitt spoke with authority in his voice so Karr would know he wasn't playing.

"Depends." Karr matched the same amount of authority in his voice.

"You will _never_ , and I mean _never_ , mistreat my family in any way, shape or form. And if I hear you did, I will personally see to it that you never walk again. Is that understood?" Kitt had an unmistakable growl in his voice that internally made Karr shiver.

"Yes." Karr said while pricking his ears. There was a moment of silence amongst the brothers. Neither spoke, of looked at each other for awhile. Kitt eventually broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He folded his ears back as Karr turned to look at him again.

"Of course. What is it you want to know?"

"How did you know it was me? How did you even get here to begin with? Why did they turn you into the same thing as me?" Kitt couldn't help the curiosity that leaked from his voice.

Karr, though seemed confident before, now slightly coward at the questions his younger brother just asked him. Kitt saw this and didn't miss a beat trying to find out what was wrong.

"Karr? Is something wrong?" He edged closer to the dividing wall. Karr backed away the closer Kitt got.

"Kitt….there is something you must know. I cannot keep it from you, for you may eventually find out by the others." He looked into his younger brother's amber eyes, and saw complete worry and fear.

"W-What do you mean? What are you keeping from me?" Kitt suddenly felt anxious to know what it was, but not in a good way.

"Kitt, do you remember the night you and Michael were at the warehouse?" Kitt gasped.

"How do you know about that?! How-"

"Don't ask me how I know! Just tell me if you remember." Karr snapped.

"Y-yes….I do." Kitt turned away from his brother. Flashbacks from the incident always hurt him more then the physical abuse he experiences now.

"Then you must remember the forklift, too. Right?" Was it just Kitt, or did Karr's voice tremble slightly? Kitt looked back up into his brother's hazel eyes.

He had to take a double take on what he saw formed in those eyes…..

 _Tears._

Then it all clicked. Kitt suddenly felt tears from in his own eyes as he now fully understood what Karr was getting at.

There was no way a forklift could have gone that fast on its own, without some help.

And that help…..was Karr.

 _Karr was the forklift._

Which also means that he participated in-

Horror filled his eyes.

Kitt wanted to kill Karr right then and there.

How dare he try to make a truce, and then later tells his brother that he was part of the problem to this _entire_ mess?!

Let alone him helping these people literally _ruin his life_?!

"How dare you." Kitt breathed as tears fell from his eyes. His body was trembling with rage that he so badly wanted to unleash upon his- no- Karr.

"Kitt. You must understand. I-"

"NO! DO YOU REALIZE THE HELL YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH?! DO YOU?!" Kitt shouted. He didn't care if someone heard him. All he wanted to do was make sure Karr never had the courage to hurt another person for the rest of his pitiful life.

Karr remained silent. Kitt had calmed down some, so he continued.

"Since that night the only thing I wanted to do was get out and find Michael." His voice trembled slightly as he said his best friend's name. "You have absolutely no idea how it feels to be caged within yourself, not even having the ability to do something as simple as drive an inch forward. And on top of that, watch as the one person that means the world to you, get shot, and be driven away to a place you don't even know." Kitt couldn't talk anymore because he was officially crying now. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. The he added with a very shaky voice, "I don't even know if he's even alive right now."

Karr had tears falling from his eyes as well. He never fully realized how much pain he had really put Kitt through. Although he never had his head screwed on right when he did make a deal with Rick's gang to get to his brother, he knew he was making the wrong decision.

He never really _hated_ any of the people who worked at FLAG. He just had an addiction to always causing mayhem. And whenever Michael and Kitt would come to stop them, he defended himself. Even if his so called 'defending himself' meant wanting to fight and be evil to others.

Kitt was still crying when Karr slowly came up and nuzzled Kitt lovingly. He expected Kitt to move away, but instead Kitt did the complete opposite, and accepted Karr's comfort by snuggling up to him.

"I'm so sorry Kitt. I'm so sorry." Karr whispered as Kitt continued to cry into Karr's neck.

Karr knew he had a long way to go as far as trust went. But he wouldn't stop until he made things right with Kitt.

They were brothers, and he would do anything for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

It has been a whole hour since Karr revealed the truth to Kitt. Neither of the brothers have spoken word to each other since the fight.

Kitt had his back to Karr. Even though it has been an hour, his body was still slightly shaking with rage he struggled to hold back _only_ because traces of his programming kicked in. He still could not believe what Karr had told him. _How. Dare. He._

Although, he did seem like he meant his apology he said while holding Kitt's crying figure. It was so soft. _Very_ unlike the Karr _he_ knew….

But, still, apology or not, he hurt Kitt beyond belief.

 _His. Own. Brother._

Helping those bastards,…..was completely unbelievable to him. _No_ apology would ever be able to fix the now gaping hole in Kitt's fragile heart.

He honestly believed Karr had changed when he said he wanted to stop the fighting. Kitt believed that a full 100%.

But now…..

Now Karr was just another….mistake….taking its toll on his hellish life. _Another. Foolish. Mistake._ He made.

He was pulled from his thoughts when two men walked calmly into the barn. Both had halters and lead ropes in hand. The first man, a tall blond all dressed in the usual black they wore around here, came up to Kitt's stall door. He unlatched it, and giving Kitt a kind pat on his neck, gently slipped the halter on. Once Kitt was walked outside, the second man, also a tall blond and wearing the same black clothing, came up to Karr's stall. He unlatched it and walked in calmly.

Unlike Kitt, Karr didn't allow anyone or anything touch him. Threat or not. The young man hadn't even laid a hand on him before he reared with a shrill whinny. The man fell flat onto his back, and stared wide eyed at the towering, lashing out horse above him.

"HELP! MIKE!" He yelled. Soon after the man's frantic cry, running footsteps were heard as the other handler, Mike, came running in.

Karr began to paw the ground in an aggressive manner with his left foot. Mike, acting out of pure instinct, snatched the lead rope from the other blond, and whipped Karr good with it.

With a weak cry in pain, Karr backed off long enough for both men to get clear.

"Mike, that horse is insane! No one can get near him without getting hurt!" The victimized blond said to Mike.

"I know Phil. But the important thing is that you're safe." The two embraced and it was clear to Karr why the other blond was so defensive when he attacked Phil.

They were _brothers._

Karr winced at the realization. _Why did he have to make that decision to work for them?_

 _KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK_

Kitt meanwhile, heard the commotion from inside the barn. Leave it to Karr to make _everything_ difficult. However, he to saw when the two embraced.

And when Karr winced at the sight of them.

He sighed. _Why did he have to do that? They could've had a relationship just like those two. But_ no _, he just wanted to_ hurt _and cause_ more _pain than-_

' _Stop. Stop thinking that. He made his choice. If that's how he wants it to be, so be it.'_ He thought coldly to himself.

Kitt went back to grazing the grass, when he suddenly saw something swiftly move behind one of the many, big oaks in the pasture.

Kitt immediately went into high alert. He kept his gaze locked on to the tree that was only a few yards away. He kept completely still as he tried to find any clue of what it was.

He didn't dare move a muscle.

However, although he was uneasy about whatever was behind that tree, something made Kitt slowly and cautiously walk towards the tree, still on high alert of course. When he was about 6 feet from the base of the tree, he stopped and just scanned his surroundings.

No. Nothing has changed visibly. He hasn't heard anything at all either, so that was good.

Again, Kitt let curiosity get the better of him. He walked to he was right up against the huge trunk of the tree, and directly under the much appreciated shade from the also massive branches above.

Wait…

There was the sound of….rustling up in the tree.

Kitt tensed when he felt a few leaves fall on his back. His ears flicked in all directions as the rustling, slowly but surely, became louder.

And louder….

Untill…..

"AHHH!" Something slightly heavy came crashing down onto Kitt's back. Kitt shot out a shrill whinny and reared. The person who was on his back fell to the ground and landed up against the trunk of the tree.

"Woah! Woah! Kitt its me! Julie!" She said to the still shaken up stallion.

"J-Julie?," He said with a shaky voice, but then grew strong. "Wha-What were you doing up there?! I could've killed you!" He yelled.

"Could've. But you didn't." She said with a mocking smile.

She tried to get up from the tree, but almost fell do to her body still processing the slight shock from the fall. Kitt quickly pushed his head up against her chest for support.

"Thanks." She said as she walked along Kitt's neck and stopped at his shoulder.

"You're not hurt are you? I'm pretty sure I broke most of your fall, but I threw you kind of hard." He said as he lay down. Julie followed and collapsed against his shoulder with her hand on it.

"No. No, I'm fine. I've been through worse. Don't worry." She said while giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Just what exactly were you doing up there anyways?"

"Well certainly not trying to get myself killed. That's for sure." She said with a tired laugh.

However, Kitt still kept a serious face.

"I'm serious Julie." He said firmly.

"Ok, ok." She held up her hands in surrender, then out them back down when she saw Kitt trying to stifle a chuckle. "I'll tell you. I was trying to find a chance to tell you something that I think you will really enjoy." She couldn't help the excitement that leaked out.

"Is that why I haven't seen you?" He said with curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you in private so no prying ears could over hear." Her eyes softened suddenly as she looked up to Kitt's. "I'm sorry if that affected you in any way Kitt. I didn't intend for that to happen and carry out like it did."

Kitt gently nudged her hand. "Its alright Julie. I'm just glad to see you again." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Me too." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kitt's neck. They sat like that for a few moments, neither wanting to end the moment. Eventually Julie pulled away and took her original spot against his shoulder.

"But anyway, about the news. Tomorrow night there's going to be a reunion for all of the agents that work here. I figured we could make our move then since there will be minimal security and we can escape." She said in a low voice.

"You don't have to go? They won't suspect anything?"

"Nope. Newbies, like me, aren't required to go, but we could if we really wanted to. Sooo…..you in?"

"Of course I'm in. But….one question."

"Um…sure what is it?"

"Where would we go?"

"My grandma's place is a few miles from here. If we ran all night long, we would be there by morning."

Kitt took in all of the information she just gave him. He never tried to run, but for their sakes he would do whatever it took to be free.

Only…there was one question that suddenly invaded his mind…

 _What about Karr?_

Julie saw the sudden change of expression in Kitt's face and beagn to worry.

"Kitt? You good? We don't have to go to my grandma's. We could just be on the run for the rest of our lives. That's fine with me too."

"No. We are _not_ doing that." He turned his head to face the barn entrance. "Its just that…..I don't know if you've heard, but-"

"Karr? Yeah I heard. He….worked with us….to….to get to….y-you." Her voice began to tremble slightly.

Kitt wince when she said the last part. Julie noticed this and wrapped her arms comfortingly around his neck.

"Kitt…I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I told Rick not to do that to Karr. But he wanted to break you down. Make you weak. He knew that Karr would eventually tell you, and he knew it would crush you to know your brother helped." She took a shaky breath. "I tried to stop it Kitt. Really I did…..I'm….I'm so sorry Kitt." Her voice cracked.

She buried her face into his neck and clung to him and cried. Letting out all of the emotions she was feeling and keeping bottled up inside. Kitt pressed his muzzle up against her shoulder. He felt bad for her. It was crystal clear now that she was _very_ _guilty_ about the entire thing.

It was also very clear that she never wanted any part in his or Karr's transformations at all.

And Kitt respected her for that. For the loyalty she showed throughout his time here. He prayed that when tomorrow night rolled around, it would be successful.

Kitt could feel her sobs softening. And he began to nuzzle her lovingly.

"Shh. Its alright Julie. It's alright. Before you know it, everything will be back to normal."

She lifted her head from his neck. She saw that she soaked it in her tears. "Sorry about that. I…I don't know what happened to me. It was like all these emotions I've kept bottled up just came bursting out." She said as she lay back down against his shoulder.

' _She reminds me so much of Michael.'_ He thought painfully to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft yawn come from Julie.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

She nodded in reply and began to snuggle up to his warm shoulder.

"Rest now. You're safe with me. I promise." And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

He watched her sleep for a few moments. He adjusted himself so he was a little more comfortable before laying his head down and fell asleep as well under the comforting shade of the oak tree.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up to the sound of approaching footsteps, heading his direction. Wait….was that just his eyes, or was it slightly foggy?

Evidence of a cool night breeze and the blackness of night brought forth the assumption that it was still very early in the morning, at least. With an assumed normal roll in of fog that happens at this hour.

He started awake into full consciousness when a big black figure skidded to a halt just mere feet away from him.

Kitt, out of natural instinct, protectively tried to cover Julie's sleeping figure with his neck.

Suddenly the figure came closer to Kitt. Kitt growled a warning to stay back.

The figure….chuckled?

Kitt turned to finally look at the figure…and nearly yelped in surprise.

It was Karr.

"Karr," Kitt hissed quietly so he wouldn't wake up Julie. "what are you doing here?"

Karr shifted his weight to a more comfortable stance.

"They didn't secure my door very well when they tried to drag me out here." Came the surprisingly quiet, but dry reply. "They did all the work for me, I'll I had to do was push it open and it was all a walk in the park from there." Kitt noted that there was a slight chuckle in his voice.

Kitt sighed.

"Well, what do you want then?" He said snapped.

He felt Julie stir a little against his side. Kitt tried to keep her asleep by nuzzling her gently.

Karr smirked playfully.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" he said softly.

"Not in the way you're thinking. Now answer my question." He snapped back. This was not the time to socialize. Especially if he already was riding on thin ice with Kitt.

"Alright. Jeesh, I try to ruffle a few feathers and I get bit for it. Well, I came out here because I want to leave tonight."

Kitt just continued to glare at Karr.

"Look, I know it's still a little rusty between us, but I can get us outta here because I know this place pretty well."

" _Still?_ It will _always_ be rusty between us no matter what. I can _promise_ you that." He said icily.

Kitt didn't know at the moment how much those words stung for Karr.

"Look, can you just trust me for once?!" The hurt in Karr's voice almost made Kitt apologize for what he said…..

 _Almost._

"Keep your voice down. Why should I trust you? Give me one good reason why." Kitt demanded quietly.

"Because I'm your only hope of navigating through _that_ mess." He looked back at the dark woods near the end of the pasture.

Kitt couldn't argue with that. Karr has been here longer than he. It would be a shame to turn down an offer like that. So he would have to keep his guard up when and near Karr for his own and Julie's safety.

At least until he was sure Karr wasn't going to do anything.

So with a sigh of defeat he gave in to Karr's offer, but made sure it was crystal clear that any attempts of trying to hurt he or Julie would be met with greater consequences.

"Deal. Now wake up Sleeping Beauty so we can get going."

Kitt glared deathly at Karr. How many times did he need to make it clear, _HE DOESN'T LIKE HER!_

However, Kitt did as he was told and woke up Julie with a soft nuzzle to her shoulder. She awoke with a yawn and stretched out her tall frame.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

Kitt was going to answer, but Karr cut him off.

"Early. Now let's go." He held agitated tone that Kitt did not like.

"Karr. _Watch it_." There was a fierce snarl in Kitt's voice that made both Karr and Julie take a few steps back.

Karr started to walk away when she felt a warm muzzle lightly nudge her.

"Julie, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kitt followed her gaze and saw Karr's fading black figure in the distance.

 _She's scared of him_ , He thought.

"Julie don't listen to him. He's just being a jerk right now."

Julie smiled up at him. He always knew what to say when she was uncertain about something.

"You two coming or what?" Karr barked a few yards away.

"We're coming. Just relax." Kitt barked back.

Julie and Kitt walked over to the gate. She grabbed his halter and lead rope. With a gentle touch, she slipped his halter on and secured his lead rope on. When she secured the lead rope on, she tied both ends on the ring of his halter to create reins. Then she climbed up onto his back and both walked over to where Karr was impatiently waiting for them.

"God," He scoffed. "I thought this trio was going to unexpectedly turn into a solo. Could you seriously be any slower?"

"Whatever Karr," Kitt shot back. "You claim to be in such a hurry yet your sitting here starting fights."

"Huh! Look who's talking!"

The brothers shot deathly glares at each other.

"Guys! Enough acting like toddlers, will you? Let's go." Julie cut in.

Thankfully, both brothers stopped their arguing and resumed their short walk to the back gate of the pasture. Karr leading with Kitt and Julie a few paces behind. They walked in silence until they got to the back gate of the pasture. Karr stopped and Kitt could tell he was thinking something.

"How tall is that gate Julie?" He asked her sweetly.

The question was unexpected for her, so she pondered it for a moment before answering.

"It's a lot taller than me so….I would say 6 feet or so."

"Perfect." There was an evil grin in his voice that got Kitt a little nervous.

He had an idea of what he was thinking, but was hoping against it.

Karr looked back at the nervous Kitt. He chuckled a little .

"What? Nervous about jumping a little gate?" Karr teased.

"No." He replied curtly.

"Karr, I don't think this is a good idea. What if one of you fell, or missed the jump? You could seriously hurt yourselves." Julie said worriedly.

"Relax Julie. We've got this. Right Kitt?" He still kept that annoying teasing tone.

Kitt took a moment to really think this through. He's never tried jumping something in his new….form. Especially something this high. He's never really had any experience on his limitations and strengths and weaknesses.

But, then again, he's been aching for some excitement.

And this is the perfect moment to grab it.

"Yeah." He replied calmly.

The brothers made a U-turn so they would have enough distance to pick up some speed to make the jump. They stood side by side.

"You two ready?" Karr asked not taking his eyes off the gate.

"Yup." They replied in unison. Kitt could feel Julie get into position on his back.

"Alrighty then let's go!"

In sync, both brothers took off like a couple black bullets in the night. They came up on the gate, and both Kitt and Karr jumped side by side over the gate with several inches to spare. They came crashing back down with a soft thud as they landed. Kitt and Karr slowed down to a trot then a walk before stopping completely to catch their breath.

"Holy crap! That was more fun than I expected it to be. How are ya Kitt? Still in one piece?" Karr asked between breaths.

"You're lucky I did." He said dryly.

"Oh my gosh! You guys were so high!" Julie said excitedly from Kitt's back. Both Kitt and Karr couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped them.

Karr then looked back towards the deep, dark, intimidating, dense woods. Determination clouding his features.

"Sooo, who's ready for freedom?" Karr sarcastically said just to get a rise out of Kitt.

"We are." They replied with the same tone.

With that the trio began hiking through the woods in the same order as before. Kitt would be lying if he said he wasn't at least jumpy about being here and having to do this. He kept his gaze on Karr's jet black figure in front, slithering through the denseness like a snake. He tried his best to block out everything else and just focus on Karr.

He was pulled from his trance when he felt Julie gently reposition herself so she was on her back. Kitt side glanced at her and saw that she was gazing through the dense tree tops, trying to find the little shiny stars up in the night sky.

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall off?" He asked softly as to not spook her.

She smiled warmly to herself while giving Kitt a soft rub on his side.

"Naw. I used to do this all the time with my horses when I was little."

"Alright. But don't be afraid to tell me to stop."

"I won't. You just need to focus on not tripping and break'in a leg." She said playfully while giving him a pat.

Content that Julie wouldn't fall of, Kitt settled back down into his trance. Still, Karr continued to truck through the brush without giving it a second thought. He wondered quietly if Karr was in a trance himself. He certainly didn't seem to care what was thrown in front of him, or what he had to push through to get by. He seemed to have the mind of a tank at the moment, is what Kitt playfully mused.

Suddenly, Karr looked back at Kitt. It almost seemed foreign to Kitt when they made eye contact. Karr must've noticed his brother's unease because he just smirked and started walking again. Kitt wanted to ask him why he did that, but decided against it when he realized Julie was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

The brothers continued to walk in silence as the night sky covered the woods in a blanket of darkness. Kitt began to feel tired, but figured it was just because he was thinking about it….

And thinking about everyone else catching some much needed Z's….

His eyes suddenly became very heavy….

His head slowly began to droop….

A gentle nuzzle brought him back to reality with a small jump.

"Just a little further. Then we can rest." Karr said softly to him.

Kitt never said anything and continued walking. Karr, however, remained beside him instead of in front.

Kitt was getting annoyed by Karr's antics.

"I'm fine." He growled.

Karr looked at him with concern on his features.

"You sure? A moment ago you almost dropped dead."

"Yes. Just go in front." He snapped.

"Kitt, I was only-"

" _Just. Go. In. Front._ " Kitt said, completely pissed off with Karr.

Karr gave him a hurt look. But, Kitt blew it off though figuring he was just trying to soften him up.

"Ok." Came the quiet reply as he took his position leading again.

Kitt glared at Karr as he began to carve a pathway through the dense brush again.

 _Why is he toying with me and acting like he gives a shit about me. When he doesn't. I_ know _he doesn't,_ Kitt thought bitterly to himself.

Kitt felt tears sting his eyes at the bitter thought. Yes it was bitter to think that way, he knew that. But that's how Kitt felt. Like he was nothing more than Karr's little toy. Doing anything and everything he wanted. And the funny thing is, he really didn't even know why he truly felt that way himself.

Karr never really _used_ him. He was just _toying_ with him. But for whatever the reason, he felt the complete opposite.

 _Think again, Karr._ He thought bitterly once again.

"Ow!"

Kitt was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going and stepped on a sharp stick. It left a small scrape just above his knee on his left front leg. A thin strand of candy apple red blood soon began to trickle down his leg and onto the ground.

Karr quickly turned to face his brother when he heard his yelp.

"Are you ok? What'd you do?" He asked as he walked up to Kitt. He noticed the small strand of blood.

"You're bleeding." He said softly.

"Its' just a scratch. I'll be fine." Kitt replied tiredly.

Karr made an attempt to nuzzle Kitt, but he flinched away from him with a low growl.

"Still don't trust me, huh?"

Kitt didn't say anything. He just made an attempt to walk away.

"Ok, fine." He said with a whatever tone.

He continued to walk up ahead of the group. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw that Kitt was limping slightly and tending to favor his injured leg. He carried his head low and seemed to have lost that pep to his step that he had earlier. Karr wanted to stay beside him for support, but figured he would just snap at him again. So instead, every now and then, when Kitt wasn't looking, he shot glances his direction just to make sure he wasn't going to collapse.

 _We're almost there, Little Brother. Just hang on a little longer,_ He said inside his head.

Finally, the trio turned another corner and saw a small little cabin parked near a stream. It was a peaceful little spot, and wasn't as dense here, which Kitt was grateful for.

It was also at this time that he realized Julie woke up from her cat nap.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see you." She said tiredly to the cabin.

Kitt and Karr parked it at the front of the cabin. Julie climbed off Kitt, bid them both good night and went inside the cabin.

It wasn't roomy, but it got the job done and served its purpose. As soon as you walked in you came to the kitchen. To your left was a narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom that was located at the end of the hallway. Going through the kitchen, you came into the fully furnished living room. It also had a small fire place.

She fired up the fire place and after making sure nothing bad could happen, slipped down the hall and into the bathroom. It had a nice marble shower, a small sink and a toilet tucked away in the corner.

She turned on the water and let it run until it got warm enough for her tastes. Then she climbed in and let the warm water relax her tired body.

Meanwhile, outside Karr was getting nestled down for the night, or at least what remained of it. Kitt was already passed out the minute he collapsed to the ground near the bank, just a little to the right of the cabin. Karr quietly debated if he should stay next to Kitt, or go and find his own spot. He decided that finding his own corner would probably be better since it seems that any attempt at any physical interaction lead to Kitt shutting him out all-together.

Hell, he was lucky if he even got Kitt to look at him.

No. He didn't want this type of relationship anymore. He didn't want it anymore. He wanted to start fresh with Kitt, but it was more like talking to a wall than his own brother. He wanted to gain Kitt's trust. Be that Big Brother figure for him instead of his arch nemesis.

However, it just seemed like Kitt didn't want that. It seemed more like he wanted to keep that same mutual feeling as before with him.

He sighed.

He knew that what he did is something that no apology will ever fill. He knew that when he made that deal with Rick, he was secretly making a deal with the devil. But, he didn't realize it at the time. He wanted to tell Kitt how he felt, how he wanted to put the past behind them,

But….every attempt to talk to him, ended on a bad note with either a snide remark or stiff arming him away. It was clear that Kitt had absolutely no interest in talking to him, but…Karr did.

He wanted to poor his heart out to him….tell him things he's been needing to say since the beginning….

He decided to finally lay down directly across from where Kitt was. His spot was also near the bank under a huge oak tree branch.

He suddenly found his gaze locked onto Kitt's curled up sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, but only Karr could see through the bravado. He knew Kitt was hurting. Emotionally and physically. He wanted so badly to go and lay next to him. Play as that piece or much needed reassurance as he slept. Let alone warmth.

However, he couldn't because he could already play out the scene of what would happen in his head.

Karr could feel his own eyes become heavy and before he knew it, was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

Kitt woke up an hour or so after they arrived at the cabin. The cabin was dark and quiet; Julie must've already gone to bed. His scrape on his leg was hurting him again. The constant stinging was driving him crazy. He gently got up off the ground and shook all the dirt off that clung to him while he was asleep. As Kitt got up, he noticed a small little smear mark of blood in the dirt from his scrape.

He didn't know why, but it really caught his attention for some odd reason. Here he was, once a powerful super computer that could access anything from anywhere in the world and he was bleeding.

Well, he knew who to thank for that…

Kitt looked around him, and his eyes locked on one specific spot….

 _Speak of the devil,_ Kitt thought angrily.

Not straight across from him was Karr's sleeping figure under an oak tree branch also near the bank. He didn't appear to be awake, but Kitt still kept his guard up by not making any noise. He stood completely still, facing Karr, trying to decipher if he was truly asleep or not.

After about 10 minutes of this, Kitt finally concluded that Karr was truly asleep. With a quiet sigh of relief, Kitt silently walked over to the bank. Not wanting to make any noise by jumping down the small, slightly steep bank and into the water, he instead slid down, and calmly walked into the luke warm, crystal clear water of the small stream. He walked further downstream so the water was now knee deep. Content on how the water soothed his aching body, muscles and his scrape, he laid down in the water. Leaving his body slightly submerged and his head on the bank.

He sighed deeply as he completely relaxed and closed his eyes in the semi warm water's embrace. Allowing the water to fully work its magic on him. He had to admit, even though all the past week and a half have been nothing but hell for him, this was _very_ peaceful to just finally have the ability to relax and allow all his worries, thoughts and concerns to be carried away by the water.

His ears suddenly pricked at the sound of someone wading towards him.

He didn't care to open his eyes and see who it was coming towards him. Kitt knew it could only be one of two, if not both: Karr or Julie. Or a less invited option, danger.

Danger being a predator from this area, or a human trying to harm him.

His ears still pricked and eyes still closed, he heard the figure suddenly stop only a few steps away from him. Causing small ripples to form in the water and come up and lick his slightly submerged left side. The figure never said or did anything for a long time. But he could tell the figure was watching him closely. However, Kitt still didn't care to acknowledge who it was. A small hint of fear suddenly began to invade Kitt's heart. What if this wasn't Karr or Julie? What if this seriously was a bad person or a predator? What if this was Rick trying to ambush him because he found him?

That last thought caused a cold shiver to crawl up his spine and also to start shaking slightly. No. He could not and would not go back to that heartless man. Not even if it meant a fight to the bitter end.

He suddenly began to panic inside. He could feel his heart begin to race and pound inside his chest. What would happen to Julie if Rick seriously did find them again? What would happen to the three of them all together?

A small whimper escaped him, it was barely even audible. But to Kitt it was like sounding off an alarm.

Kitt began to shake more violently; trembling really. He just gave himself away. He gave himself away to… _him._ He closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't look into those cold, soulless eyes again. He couldn't. Not now. Not ever. He couldn't!

"Shh, its ok, Kitt. Its just me. No need to be scared." A calm soft, yet very familiar voice said to him as a gentle nudge was applied to his neck.

Relief flooded through him at the realization that it wasn't any of his dreadful worries. Thank God it wasn't Rick!

"K-Karr?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, its me. There's nothing to fear. Everything's alright." There was a small pause. Then, "Brother, we need to talk." His voice was soft and sincere, but there was an undeniable serious under tone.

"What about?" He asked looking up at him instead of glaring.

"…..Everything that's happened between….you and me." He replied quietly and calmly.

Their gaze never faltered on each other as they continued to look each other in the eyes. Inside, he was shocked to see the pain and sorrow Karr was trying so hard to hold back. He was also shocked to see and hear the sincerity that he emitted.

But a bitter dark voice in Kitt's head said that Karr was faking it. Karr was simply trying to gain his trust so he could hurt him again.

Kitt looked away from Karr and laid his head back down on the bank when he felt the threat of tears, as the icy thought fully sunk in.

How could Karr be so heartless as to keep on wanting to hurt him like this? Why does he like to torture him with his meaningless words? Doesn't he have _any idea_ how much pain he's caused him already?! Doesn't he have _any clue_ of what his life feels like right now?! Doesn't he give a shit at all?!

 _Oh wait, he doesn't because he's a selfish, cold hearted bastard from hell that doesn't give a damn about anybody else, but himself._ Kitt thought.

And he will **always** remain that way in Kitt's eyes. No matter how much he may try to butter him up.

"Kitt?" Karr asked gently.

He made an attempt to nuzzle his younger brother, but Kitt flinched away and shot up from his spot he laid in. He was fuming as he sized Karr up. Karr took a step back, surprised by his actions.

"Why do you act like you give a shit about me, when I know perfectly well that you don't and never will?! Why do you think you can take my life away from me and then turn right back around and act like nothing ever fucking happened?!"

He stopped briefly to allow the words to sink in.

"I don't think you get it Karr! I seriously don't think you do! You took my life away from me! You took away everything that I loved and cared so much about! Everything! And now, I have nothing! All thanks to you!"

Kitt took a defiant step forward. Karr stayed put. His mood suddenly darkened.

"Yeah! I do get why I did what I did! Its because I wanted you dead! I wanted you to feel the pain that I went through! I did it because….because…"

"Because you what?! Just say it Karr! Its not going to make a difference to me!"

"Because…"

"SAY IT!"

"BECAUSE I HATED YOU! THAT'S WHY!"

Suddenly, everything became eerie silent. It was quiet enough to hear their own heartbeats. Kitt and Karr continued to glare at each other, but Kitt's was faltering die to unexpected tears welling up in his eyes.

"So the truth finally reveals itself. " He said quietly and bitterly, trying to fight back the tears the threatened to fall and the lump in his throat.

He looked away from Karr and stared down at the water. The moon's reflection in the water shone brightly. He continued to stare at the reflection, when a drop of water suddenly fell from Kitt's eye, down his face and into the stream below, disturbing the reflection and making it shimmer in the stream. He closed his eyes, folded his ears back and allowed the tears to finally fall at their own will. He completely blocked everything around him, including Karr who still stood in front of him. Watching the scene unfold before him.

Kitt was surprised really that Karr's words hurt him this badly. He never expected to end up crying over any of this. He just figured it was going to be a one sided conversation. He did the talking, and Karr listened to what he had to say.

But….this…

 _This_ was completely unexpected on his part.

But he was still mad at himself for his reaction. I mean, he always thought of the answer and never cried over that. But I guess it stings that much worse when you literally hear it for yourself.

A small sob escaped him and he quickly felt Karr come up and gently hold him the same way he did back at the barn. However, Kitt didn't relax in his brother's embrace. Instead he stood stiff and rigid.

"I'm so sorry, Little Brother." Karr said softly to him.

He felt Karr hold him tighter.

"I know what I did hurt you and that neither of us will be able to fill that gap. But I want to make it up to you. Please Kitt, I don't want to keep going around in circles like this with you anymore. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to hate you. I just want to be the brother you deserve, Kitt."

Kitt's tears fell at a faster rate when Karr said the last part and his voice got shaky. It was then that Kitt finally relaxed in his brother's hold, and returned the embrace by intertwining his neck with Karr's. The previous thoughts that Karr was just using him and everything that he thought against Karr, quickly faded away and turned into pure love and affection for his bigger brother. He didn't want this to continue either.

"I don't want to either, Karr. And I want you to be my Big Brother." He replied softly as he too, tightened his hold on Karr.

"Thank you, Kitt. I promise you won't regret it."

"I know I won't. I'm so sorry for everything Karr."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too."

Kitt snuggled up into Karr.

"I love you."

Karr nuzzled his little brother back lovingly.

"I love you too."

With that, the brothers walked back up stream towards the cabin, glued to each other's sides. Once they reached the cabin, they laid down where Kitt's spot was by the cabin. Kitt laid down, cuddled and curled up to Karr's side and fell fast asleep. Karr nuzzled him once more before protectively laying his head down across Kitt's neck and falling into a deep sleep. All the while dreaming about their adventures that they'll have together not as enemies, but as brothers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

The next morning, Kitt drowsily opened his eyes. He felt a little strange for some reason. He knew last night happened. Maybe he was still processing it? No. The reason for him feeling this way was for something completely different. He tried to perk up his head only to find weight on his neck. More like draped over it. Oh yeah. Karr was dead asleep next to him…

Or so he thought.

"Kitt?" The weight quickly removed itself. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just….feel a little weird this morning." He replied, keeping his head down.

Karr suddenly became concerned and worried. He wasn't getting sick, was he? That wouldn't do any of them good. Sure they had Julie who could probably help try to fix him. But if it was something serious, there's no telling what could happen.

"What do you mean by 'feeling weird?'" He asked as he gently nudged him.

"I don't know. I just feel…weird. I can't really describe it." He said quietly while closing his eyes, hoping to clear away his funny feeling.

Karr sighed softly. He was hoping for a better description of how he felt, but it was obvious Kitt was just as clueless as he when trying to name it.

"Try to go back to sleep." He said softly nuzzling him a bit. "You're probably just overly tired."

Kitt never said anything. He was too busy in thought to reply. So instead he tucked his head against Karr's chest and tried to fall back asleep. Karr continued to nuzzle him gently on his neck until he felt him go limp. He took one good look around him. The sun's rays were turning the once pitch black sky into a strange gray blue color. The cabin was still quiet and still, as was _most_ of the forest. He turned his attention back to Kitt's sleeping figure. All snuggled up and warm against his side. He shifted suddenly and pushed his head deeper into Karr's chest. Karr softly nuzzled him like he was an infant.

"Shh, its ok. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly to Kitt.

Kitt eventually stilled again after hearing Karr's soft but protective voice. Karr then laid his head back down and resumed his protective position around Kitt before falling into a light doze.

 _ **/*/**_

A few hours later, Karr woke up to Julie's soft touch on his muzzle.

"Karr. Karr, wake up." She said softly to him as he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong with Kitt? Is he ok?" She asked worriedly.

It was then that Karr lifted his head up and saw that Kitt was still snuggled into his chest and fast asleep. He nuzzled him like a mother cat would her kittens.

"I don't know. He woke up earlier this morning and said that he felt funny. I told him was probably just overly tired and to go back to sleep. He's been out ever since." He said quietly, not taking his eyes off Kitt.

Julie laid a hand down on Kitt and gently felt him over. His coat was still as soft as silk. He wasn't hot or sweaty anywhere. But he still didn't look 100%. His beautiful black blanket appaloosa coat has seemed to have lost its brilliant sheen it once held so well. And he obviously wasn't as alert as he usually is. The fact that he hasn't moved proves that. It was clear that something wasn't quite right. Whether it be Karr's theory or else. Something wasn't right.

But then again, they did travel for a long time last night. Kitt's new body could still just be getting acclimated to that type of work and strain that was put on it last night.

Whatever the matter though, Karr and Julie would keep a close eye on him for any sign of change. For the better…or worse.

Kitt shifted and moaned as he did so.

"Kitt? You awake big guy?" Julie asked warmly.

Kitt moaned again before opening his eyes.

"Julie? Oh, my head." He groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to rid the head ache. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours now." Karr spoke up softly giving Kitt a soft nuzzle. "We're worried about you Kitt. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little head ache. But I'll be fine. Don't worry." He stood up beside Karr and shook his mane.

"You're sure?" Julie asked while laying a hand down on his muzzle. He gave it a small nudge of reassurance.

"I'm fine. I promise." He said softly to her.

Though Karr and Julie were both _far_ from being or looking convinced. But they let the matter drop for now.

 _ **/*/**_

It was about mid afternoon now. The trio were getting ready and discussing their game plan for tonight of when they would bail. They all agreed that they would only travel at night until they were sure they were out of Rick and his men's range. The game plan for tonight consisted of them following the stream downstream and try to find a small town or some sorts. They could've gone straight ahead, but they didn't feel that would be a safe decision. So they opted for rabbit trails instead.

"Ok guys. I'll be inside packing if you need me." Julie said before going inside the cabin.

"Ok. We'll be out here." Karr replied.

Julie gave a thumbs up before disappearing inside the cabin. Shutting the door behind her. After Karr heard the soft _click_ signaling the door was completely shut, he gave Kitt a little nudge to his side as Karr walked by and headed for the stream.

"Let's go for a little dip!" Karr called over his shoulder.

Kitt, with an eye roll and a nicker, followed Karr into the cool spring water. It wasn't miserably cold, but you definitely had to get used to it at first.

Karr was already a little ways down by the time Kitt got used to the water. _Did he even feel the cold?_ Kitt wondered as he calmly walked down to where Karr was in the knee deep water and drinking. When Kitt was only 3 feet in front of Karr, a devilish idea passed through his mind and he nickered devilishly.

Without warning to Kitt, Karr jumped up and caused cold water to splash everywhere…

And all over poor Kitt.

He whinnied shrillfully and reared when the cold water made contact to his hide. It felt like tiny ice daggers were penetrating his coat without mercy. He glared daggers at Karr once he stilled. The ice cold water slowly dripping off of him.

Karr couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He almost collapsed he was laughing so hard.

"You…look…so…pissed off right now!" His voice crawled higher and higher as he tried to talk through the laugher.

Kitt on the other hand, or, hoof, remained stone cold.

"Oh gee, I wonder why?" Kitt said taking a few steps forward calmly.

Karr shrank back some and instantly stopped laughing. He didn't care for that tone Kitt just used on him. It made him feel nervous. _Really_ nervous.

Then, being just as quick as Karr, Kitt advanced on him and crashed into him. Making him fall into the freezing water and become soaked to the bone. Karr bit back a shriek as he shot back up and shook himself off, shivering.

"Now _that_ ," Kitt mused. "was funny!" He started to laugh.

Karr let out a deep growl and began to chase Kitt up the stream. Kitt was surprisingly fast. He had to admit. He was definitely a challenge to keep up with for the average. But Karr was able to keep perfect pace with him as they began to laugh and play as they continued to chase each other up and down the stream. Creating waves of sparkling water as they ran and soaked themselves more and more.

By the time the brothers wore themselves out, their sides heaved and nostrils were flared as they tiredly walked back to the cabin. Julie was there to meet them with a smile on her face and trying not to laugh. She handed them freshly cut apple slices and started to dry them off with towels.

"Well, we still have some time to kill. How about we all take a nap so we're fresh for our escape from Alcatraz?" Julie said, stroking Karr's neck and finished drying him off.

"Sounds good to me. All that cold water drained me." Karr said while glancing casually at Kitt.

Kitt returned the glance.

"You started it, Karr. I simply returned the favor." He replied with a devilish smile in his voice.

Karr just snorted and left it at that.

After Julie left and went inside the cabin, Kitt and Karr both found a sunny patch s few feet from the front of the cabin. They both lay down and sighed happily when the warm sun heated up their jet black coats. Making them shimmer in the sunlight.

" _This_ …is great." Kitt moaned as he lay on his side and closed his eyes.

Karr chuckled and nuzzled him on his neck.

"I agree with you there, Little Brother. I agree with you there." He said as he lay his head down beside Kitt's and closed his eyes. Allowing the warm rays of the sun to lull them into a deep, comfortable sleep together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

When Julie woke up from her nap on the couch, she saw the little black alarm clock sitting on the kitchen counter. The big red numbers read, _8:00 PM_. She groaned as she rolled off the couch lazily and grabbed her small black back pack from the table. She loaded up some last minute things on top of the other necessities she had in there from earlier. She almost made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, but remembered suddenly from half way down the hall way, that she already took one earlier.

She face palmed at her _wonderful_ memory. So she turned around and headed for the front door with a couple apple slices she saved from earlier. When she opened the door, she smiled when she saw the two black stallions still asleep next to each other.

 _As usual,_ She thought with a smile and eye roll.

The sun was setting and made the sky turn a pinkish red with pretty yellow hues all mixed in. The remaining rays cast shadows over the forest floor and in the little clearing the trio was currently camping in.

With one last look of the sky, she turned her attention back to the stallions she had grown so close to over the short time they've known each other. She silently walked towards them and gently shook Kitt and Karr awake.

The two horses groaned before opening their eyes and perking up their heads.

"Is it time to go already?" Kitt asked with a child-like tone, while rolling back on to his belly and shaking his mane.

"Not right this second. But soon. In the meantime however, I have a little surprise for you two."

She showed them the apple slices and gave them each one. They accepted them gratefully and thanked her for them.

"So," Karr said as he got up from his spot and shook himself off. "same game plan as before?"

Kitt did the same after a moment. Julie came up to him and pulled his head close. He nuzzled her as she did so.

"Yup. But these rabbit trails were planning on taking can be all over the place. Terrain wise that is." She warned.

"We'll be fine. If Rick and his men haven't caught us by now, it's probably ok to travel at a little slower pace than before. We can take more breaks that way and won't be rushed or tire ourselves out as bad." Karr explained.

"I'm all for the breaks." Kitt muttered.

They all laughed. The trio chatted a bit more about supplies and how often they were going to take breaks and just how far they were planning on travelling tonight.

"It would probably be best if we just went as far as we can tonight and only take breaks when we need to." Karr stated.

Kitt and Julie both nodded.

"Ok. We can agree on that." Julie said, stroking Kitt's head that was draped over her shoulder.

"Just promise me though, that you're going to remember there are two other people with you and not just yourself when we travel. You seem to be developing a one tract mind with that." Kitt said seriously to Karr.

"You don't honestly plan on me dragging you through the woods again like a dead deer now, do you? You just about dropped dead the other night!"

"No. But like I said-"

"I won't, ok? I promise."

"Very well."

Suddenly Julie's watch she took from one of the junk drawers in the cabin beeped. On the face of the watch, read _8:45 PM_. Show time.

"Ok guys. Let's roll." Julie said as she walked over to the cabin door and locked it.

Kitt followed her over and when Julie turned around she saw Kitt standing at the foot of the steps. She jumped on to his back and Kitt reared with a wild whinny before taking off into the forest. Karr hot on his heels and coming up beside him fast. Julie laughed and whooped as the two mighty stallions raced each other, kicking out and having fun.

They continued this game until they were deep in the forest and was dark out. Both horses slowed down to a walk, their sides heaving and nostrils flared. Julie quieted down and stroked Kitt's neck that was a little sweaty. Karr walked alongside them with about 2 feet in between. He stayed like this for a few minutes trying to catch his breath before taking his usual spot as leader.

The trio stayed in this formation until they came to a small windy deer trail in the midst of tall green grass that came up to Kitt and Karr's knees. Karr stopped at the mouth of the trail and looked around silently. Ears twitching in every direction. It was clear that he was on high alert.

"Well here's your rabbit trail Julie." Kitt said quietly, stopping a short distance behind Karr.

"I hope you're joking Kitt. Because this isn't what I literally meant." She replied just as quietly.

"Of course I'm joking. I'm was being sarcastic. But I guess it didn't come out that way, eh?"

"No. No it didn't."

Kitt sighed and lowered his head a little. But he perked back up when he saw Karr's ears go back and he nickered while backing up.

"Karr what's-"

"Go. Go now and be quiet." Karr ordered them lowly.

Fear suddenly engulfed Kitt and Julie. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and Kitt nickered nervously, backing away quickly.

"Karr tell me what's wrong!" Kitt demanded, fear changing his tone suddenly.

" _Go!_ " Karr growled.

A lone howl suddenly echoed throughout the forest, bringing chills to everyone that heard it. And the worst part of it was that the howl sounded close…

 _Very close_.

Kitt reared in fear and whinnied when a pair of bright yellow eyes met his with a sinister growl. Karr whirled around and faced the wolf with a challenging whinny. But instead of inflicting fear as he hoped, 9 more pairs of eyes joined the original pair. However, Karr wasn't backing down and stood his ground with a toss of his mighty head and a shrill cry.

What happened next seemed to have happened in slow motion. The 10 wolves all burst from their hiding spots and charged in a ball or growling and snarling fury. One wolf, which appeared to be the biggest, launched itself directly at Kitt's neck. The young stallion reared and cried out in pain when the sharp fangs bit into his flesh. Karr headed butted the wolf and kicked him hard, killing it instantly.

The other wolves seemed to be enraged by this because the remaining 9 all fought 3x as hard. Karr was surrounded by 5 of them, unable to move and Kitt was surrounded by the remaining 4, also in the same predicament. Kitt tried to reassure Julie by nuzzling her, but it didn't work. Bright red blood began to trickle down from his wound on his neck.

When a drop of blood hit the ground, the 4 wolves jumped on Kitt, taking both him and Julie to the ground. Poor Julie screamed as two of the wolves attacked her. Kitt tried to get up, but one wolf came and held him down by his neck, biting the already sore wound. The wolf bit down hard until he was only inches away from the precious life pumping artery.

Karr also tried to fight back, but ended in failure…

Or so the wolves thought.

Karr began to kick wildly when the wolf at his neck got to aggressive. He managed to kick one in the skull and crack it, killing the enraged wolf instantly. The other wolves that were holding him down by biting his hide, all took a step back when Karr let out a cry that sounded more like a roar. He rolled on to his stomach and quickly got up. He pawed the ground, snorting and whinnying in challenge. The wolves cowered a little but still stood their ground. Karr reared and charged the wolves like a bat outta hell. He managed to bite one on its back and throw it into a tree trunk. A slight yelp was emitted and a loud _snap_ was as well when the wolf hit the trunk and died.

He continued to inflict fear upon them. Making the wolves scatter and run and hide from the demon chasing them. It was when the remaining wolves decided that they had enough and ran away for good did he decide to stop. He nickered triumphantly before cantering back over to where Julie and Kitt were. Covered in his own and the wolves' blood.

But the scene that greeted him upon his return made his eyes grow wide and his heart shatter. He froze.

Julie was lying in a pool of her own blood. Kitt stood beside her with his head lowered to her. Blood smeared across his neck and body. Her hand was pressed against Kitt's muzzle, comforting him as he let silent tears fall. They were talking in low voices so Karr couldn't hear what they were saying. But he knew they were saying their final good bye's to each other.

Then, just as that thought came to mind, Julie's hand fell limply on to her stomach….

And a keen cry left Kitt as he collapsed to Julie's side. Protectively draping his head over her chest.

Karr then found the ability to move again and slowly walked over to Julie's other side. Meeting Kitt's muzzle with his own. Kitt looked up at Karr with tear and hurt filled eyes. Karr nuzzled him lovingly and closed his eyes when he felt a tear escape him.

He failed his little brother yet again. He broke his promise to Kitt. He broke his promise to always help and protect his brother, comfort and support him. He broke it….

And now…Kitt's heart was shattered once again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

"She's gone." Kitt sobbed. "She's gone!"

Karr snuggled his head into Kitt's neck. He didn't know what to say let alone _do_. The shock washed over him just as much as it had Kitt. Only he just wasn't letting the tears or the feelings show. Not _now_ at least. He had to stay strong for his brother. Right now he had to be Kitt's anchor.

"We have to go Little Brother." He said gently as he gave a soft nudge to Kitt's muzzle.

But Kitt didn't move. He couldn't move. Julie was the last person he had to truly remind him that humanity _was_ still good. That there _was_ still hope. That there _was_ still love and kindness in this hellish world he got mercilessly thrown into.

She was that person that was able to sort of fill that gaping hole in his heart from losing Michael and his family. She was that person that made him push forward through the tough times…and remind him of the good. She wormed her way into his life so quick and easily. And he trusted her just as much. They both did.

And now its gone. _All_ of it is gone. He's alone. Afraid. Lost. Hurt. Angry. Everything.

Sure, he still had Karr. But he only recently came into his life. Oh he loved Karr, but he could never affect him like she did. There was just something in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. The way she laughed or smiled of scoffed at certain things she said, always made him do the same. The way she held his head so gently and stroked him just the same, it always calmed him down. Made him feel safe….

He…he realized in that moment that he…undoubtedly….. _loved her_.

He loved Julie….

And he wondered, just for a plain moment, if she felt the same way about him….at some point.

"Kitt, please, we need to go." Karr said gently giving him a soft nuzzle.

"I can't believe she's gone." Kitt breathed as he looked up at Karr.

Karr pressed his head beside Kitt's, silently urging him that they needed to go. For their own safety.

"I know Kitt. I'm so sorry, Little Brother. I'm so sorry." Karr whispered.

Kitt closed his eyes and snuggled into the side of Karr's head. Wishing that this was all a dream. Wishing that this was all a cruel nightmare plaguing his mind with hurtful thoughts and images.

Karr could feel Kitt's warm tears trail down his cheek as his heart broken little brother cried yet again. Karr kept his head next to Kitt's the entire time.

"Shh, its ok. Its ok, Little Brother. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly.

After a moment, Kitt pulled away gently with a sniffle. He kept his gaze locked on to Julie's bloody body with sad tear filled eyes. He continued this for several moments before getting up. He nuzzled her still slightly warm hand lovingly before walking away past Karr and headed down the path without a word. Karr watched him go and followed after him. He came up beside him and tried to softly nuzzle his neck. But Kitt pulled away.

"Go in front please." Je said sadly, not looking at Karr and keeping his gaze to the ground.

"Kitt-" Karr started softly.

"I don't want to talk right now. Just please go in front."

Karr looked at his brother sadly for a moment. He carried his head in a depressed manner. His eyes weren't bright and vibrant and full of life like before. He kept his gaze to the ground the entire time as he walked. Never once looking up.

Karr then went in front only a short distance though. The two walked in silence for the rest of the time. Only the occasional sound of twigs and leaves cracking and breaking under their heavy weight emitted from them.

 _ **/*/**_

Kitt and Karr had been walking for few hours now. Karr gave plenty of breaks just like he promised. But every time they stopped, Kitt would just keep walking. As if his legs had a mind of their own.

But Karr knew the true reason of why. His little brother didn't care anymore. He lost everything near and dear to his heart. There wasn't a reason to care anymore….

But he did still have Karr.

Clouds began to gather overhead. Thunder then started and soon began to pour cats and dogs. Even with the tree cover, the rain still poured and came down in sheets. The brothers huddled close. Their ears back and eyes squinted as they got soaked to the bone in the cold rain. The dried blood on their hides, sliding off easily.

"Stay close to me." Karr said, his voice easily cutting through the pounding rain.

Kitt did as he was told and stuck close to Karr's side. They continued to walk down the trail until they came to what appeared to be a cave. Karr nudged Kitt and he looked up for the first time in a few hours. He saw the cave and the both of them made their way towards the cave.

Karr went in front to check it out and make sure this cave was truly vacant. When everything checked out, he called Kitt over. Inside the cave it was warm, dry and very cozy. Not too big. Not too small. Just the right size for a couple of over grown horses.

The duo went to the very back of the cave and lay down. Kitt curling up against Karr, shivering. Karr nuzzled Kitt lovingly, trying to comfort his little brother. He tried his best to keep Kitt warm by moving so Kitt now lay between the cave wall and Karr. Thankfully, the cave wall was a little warm and combined with Karr's body heat, Kitt found himself quite cozy.

He nuzzled Karr's chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Karr stayed up a little longer. Watching over Kitt and making sure that he was ok…

But in the midst of it all, he finally allowed his tears to fall silently. They truly were alone now. Only he and Kitt remained….

Like _hell_ he was going to allow _anything_ to happen to Kitt now.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15:_**

Karr woke up the next morning to feeling of his chest soaked in warm tears. He sympathetically looked at his little brother as he picked up his head.

Kitt had tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't move or acknowledge Karr. Only keeping his depressed gaze focused on the mouth of the cave, which had drops dripping off the top of it from last night's storm.

Kitt closed his eyes tightly and pushed into Karr's chest suddenly. Burying the side of his face.

"Its ok. Its ok. Shhh..." Karr whispered softlt as he nuzzled him lovingly.

Kitt then began to sob uncontrollably into Karr's chest. Karr felt a tear slip past him. It was like you could _feel_ Kitt's pain. Aching and shattering inside of his chest. Strangling him inside out without mercy. Crushing his very soul.

"Oh, Kitt..." Karr said sadly, his voice breaking in and out as emotion slowly got the best of him.

He laid his down protectively, draping his neck over his little brother as Kitt's sobs racked his body.

Back outside, the rain was slowly beginning to pick back up again. Thunder barked and clapped in the sky as lightning briefly lit up the sky whenever it flashed. The wind began to pick up a little. Some gusts reached the back of the cave and Karr shivered when the cold air nipped at his hide...

But he stayed put. His love for Kitt over rode everything else. Making him block out anything and everything that didn't involve his little brother. Kitt's sobs eventually died out to only silent tears falling. Karr maintained his protective comforting hold and didn't say a word.

Karr's wounds began to bleed again slightly. A thin bright red trickle of warm blood ran down Karr's lower neck. It ran down slowly. Tickling him only slightly. The trickle soon made contact with Kitt's wither. His ears slowly pricked as the warm substance touched his hide. Kitt didn't really know why but...the feeling...enticed him.

All he could _feel_ was that warm substance...

All he _knew_ was that warm substance...

Oh he knew what it was. He knew that perfectly well...

But, to him, the feeling of Karr's blood had a deeper meaning.

It was the reason _why_ he felt that substance that slowly engulfed his mind.

It was because of him that Karr attained those wounds. It was because of his unfortunate encounter with Rick. It was because of learning the harsh and hurtful truth about his brother's aid in his kidnapping. It was because of him getting separated from Michael and not knowing if he was alright. It was because of him meeting Julie and having to face the the gruesome realization of her death shortly after meeting her.

It was because of his...so easily could have been fixed actions back at the warehouse, that put the two of them here...

Put _him_ in this agonizing spot.

Kitt suddenly roughly pulled away from his brother's comforting hold. The truth wearing him thin. The persistent feeling of guilt made him uncomfortable and he needed to get out. _Now_. He stood up without a word and began to walk towards the mouth of the cave. Karr stood up as well and looked after his brother.

"Where are you going?" Karr asked concerned.

Kitt stopped but didn't look back at his brother.

"Need to clear my head. I'll be back in a little bit." Kitt said before resuming his walking.

"Kitt," Karr said as he came up beside him and blocking his path some. "I want to come with you."

Kitt's ears went back with a low nicker.

"No. I'm going alone." Kitt said as he glared at his older brother narrow eyed.

Karr waited a beat, but eventually backed down. He looked at his brother sympathetically and sighed.

"Kitt," Karr said softly.

"What?" Kitt snapped at him.

"Don't go far. And please be careful. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me. Please don't." Karr said seriously but with a gentle tone.

Kitt's expression softened then and he sighed softly.

"I know." He said gently before sorrowly walking out of the cave and into the humid air.

The humidity gave the air a crisp feel to it as it washed over his jet black, black blanket appaloosa coat. He continued to walk down the same pathway he and Karr were on only hours before. His eyes remained on the ground, but his ears flicked in every direction. Constantly on high alert for the slightest sound. Kitt stopped suddenly when something in the dirt caught his eye. He turned his head to get a better look...

In the muddy ground was a boot print. A man's, no doubt. Curiosity got the best of him and Kitt walked over to the print. He looked around the path for any more, but didn't see anything. He eventually reasoned that the rain could've washed it out...

But then the same thing would've happened to this one...

Kitt's ears pricked when a twig broke from behind him. He froze and tensed...

Then a rope was thrown around his muscular neck and it tightened securely. Kitt reared shrillfully and faced whoever was trying to take him.

It was a man. Not Rick. But a man.

"Jacob! Shoot him!" The gruff sounding man yelled, holding the rope taught.

Kitt reared and bucked in fear. Trying to free himself from the man's and the rope's grasp. But everything went to no avail. So he began to pull against the rope. Even if it did choke him out a bit and hurt his throat.

But the strange man managed to tie the rope off to a near by tree trunk. Securely using it as a kind of pulling system so the strain would go to the trunk and not the man's arm. Kitt began to panic. He didn't know who these people were or their intentions...

He suddenly barked a shrill cry as something sharp penetrated his hide. He turned his head to see what it was that hit him...

A pink tranquilizer dart stuck out from his wither.

Within minutes, the drugs kicked in and he began to feel super drowsy. His eyes only half opened as he tried to focus them. His breathing became softer and more calm as he felt himself leaning to one side, almost falling over...

He instinctively caught himself before he crashed to the ground.

However, the drug was slowly proving to be too much for the mighty stallion. And after almost 15 minutes of fighting, he gave into the drug and collapsed on to his stomach. His vision was slowly becoming more and more blurry and blackness started to appear at the corners.

"Should I nail him again?" Kitt heard one man ask with a slight Texan accent.

"No." This time it was the man who held him on the rope that spoke. "Leave him be. He'll go under eventually."

And not a moment too soon did Kitt's head finally touch the cold and damp ground softly. But he didn't go completely under. He couldn't. He had to keep fighting until Karr could come...

That is... assuming he heard his call.

Kitt felt his heart sink...

 _What if Karr didn't hear him?_

No. Karr would hear him. He would. He had to have...

A tearful fear traced its way down Kitt's jet black cheek. Shimmering in what little sunlight was able to penetrate the cloud cover.

Kitt suddenly felt cold calloused hands on his neck. Examining his wounds he attained the night before. Though the hands were cold and didn't have the softest touch, it was gentle on and near his wounds.

"This big guy got attacked by them damn wolves. Look at how deep them things are." It turned out to be the Texan man that was touching him. Ok, how had he not heard the footsteps of this man approaching?

As if his mentally asked question was heard aloud, footsteps of the second man were detected by his, at the moment, muffled hearing.

"Jeesh. Well he won't have to worry about those things anymore where he's going." The gruff sounding man said calmly.

The texan man the turned around with a scared, wide eyed look.

"M-Mark...?" He asked warily.

"Hm. What is it?" 'Mark' asked distractedly as he continued to look at Kitt's wounds.

But when he did finally turn around...

His expression matched his partner's.

Not 6 feet away from them stood a livid looking Karr. His sharp hazel eyes were narrowed to an icy look as his nostrils flared with anger uncontrollable anger. Waiting to be unleashed upon them should they do anything more to his little brother or him.

The two men looked at each other and slowly backed away from the pissed off stallion. Karr confidentiality took a step forward for every one the two men took back until he reached his little brother and the two men were a safe distance away from them.

Karr nudged Kitt's muzzle gently and lovingly. Letting him know that he was there. Kitt's eyes opened only for a moment before drowsily closing again.

"Karr..." He moaned.

"It's ok Kitt. I'm here. Everything's ok now. Everything's ok." Karr whispered softly to Kitt as he stood over him protectively, nuzzling his wither gently.

Meanwhile, from a short a distance away, the two men watched the new jet black stallion with awe. Never in their life have they seen such a beautiful horse. Oh the other one was pretty as well, but what really had them hooked with the new horse is his coat. It looked as if that horse was born from a shadow it was so dark yet ironically, it held the shimmer of a diamond in the sunlight.

"Boy," Jacob, the man with the Texan accent, whispered hoarsely pointing to Karr. "he's a beauty that one."

His companion, Mark, nodded in agreement.

"Let's bag'em." He whispered back.

Jacob responded by reloading the tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Karr.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

Karr heard a small _click_ and then a tiny sting as the needle of the pink tranquilizer dart punctured his shiny jet black hide. A small squeal of surprise left him when the dart landed in his wither. He heard Kitt say his name again, and he went to nuzzle Kitt.

But he couldn't even lower his head without stumbling slightly. Extreme drowsyness was taking its toll on the stallion and it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open let alone stand.

Eventually he laid down on his stomach right beside Kitt. His little brother weakly touched noses with him before fully giving into the drug. His body going limp against Karr's with his head tucked close next to Karr's wither.

Karr was on the brink of giving in as well, but he kept fighting. He didn't know who the hell these people were. He didn't have a clue as to what they wanted from them or, more importantly, _what_ they were going to do them.

But what scared him the most, was what was going to happen while they were out. Would they be separated? Would they be ok? Were they even going to see daylight again?

Were they ever going to see _each other again_?

Karr felt hot tears mist his eyes. For all he knew, this could've been their last time they were together. This could be their last few precious moments together. Hell, this could be their last damn day on earth for all he knew.

With that last thought in mind, Karr draped his head over Kitt's. Covering his eyes and ears protectively. If something was about ready to go down, he didn't want Kitt to hear it or possibly see it. He was going to shield him any way he could.

He took a deep breath and finally allowed darkness to consume him. His grip on Kitt tightening ever so slightly.

...

...

...

 _"...3 hours since those guys drugged them. He's still out."_ A young male voice said calmly, slowly dragging Kitt out of darkness.

"Is he still alive?" Another male voice said, this one older though.

"Yeah."

"Then leave him be. How's the black one?"

"He's also doing fine, sir. Though he seems awfully protective over the Appaloosa."

"Alright. We'll just leave them be then. I'm sure they've had a rough day. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Yes sir."

Kitt then heard muffled footsteps as the two men walked away. No other conversations were heard after that.

Kitt then tried to weakly open his amber eyes to a dimly lit room, not daring to lift his head though. He was too afraid of throwing up right now.

But as his eyes adjusted, he saw that it wasn't a room, but a big trailer. Black rubber stall panels and flooring also came into sight. However, the panels were all tightly buttoned down to the wall so it was just a big roomy box inside the trailer. The windows were all closed, but what light was able to sneak into the trailer, helped.

It was then that he noticed someone standing in his view of still slightly fuzzy vision. Though he wasn't completely confident in his sight right now, the figure was tall and jet black from what he could make out and was standing towards the back of the trailer facing the back doors.

The figure then calmly turned his mighty head to look at him and began to walk over to him. When the figure was in front of Kitt, a gentle nudge was applied to his muzzle.

"Kitt? Can you hear me?" His big brother's concerned voice was a welcome relief to Kitt. He knew he was ok as long as Karr was there with him.

Kitt blinked once and gently lifted his head, shaking it slightly. Thankfully, he never had the urge to throw up.

"Yeah."

Karr let out a deep sigh of relief.

"My God I thought you died! I've been trying to wake you up forever now!"

Kitt gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

Karr only shook his head. His silky forelock slightly covering one eye.

"Beats me. I woke up...oh...maybe an hour or so after they brought us here." Karr then seemed to turn serious, brief flashes of pain in his eyes. "They wanted to separate us Kitt. I heard them talking. The only reason you're still with me, is because I wouldn't let them near you."

Kitt groaned in a depressed manner. Another day in the life of being pursued, getting captured and, hopefully, breaking free again. Man he just. Loves. This. Life!

He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the rubber floor. Though the ground was soft, it was still hard to get completely comfortable. His expression became softer as he looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry Karr. If I just didn't leave the cave none of this would've happened." He said apologetically. Karr nuzzled him lovingly.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're safe and we're together. That's all I care about."

"Thanks Karr." Kitt said as he nuzzled him back.

"You're welcome, Little Brother." He replied as he nuzzled him again.

The two were silent for a moment before gently pulling apart.

"What else happened while I was out?" Kitt asked curiously.

"Uhhhh...well I don't know anything more than just the fact that we're now in here and," Karr hesitated then. A look of doubt slowly showing on his face. "I don't think these are the same guys that shot us, Kitt." He finished quietly.

Kitt became more alert when he said that. If it was true, this could spell trouble for both of them or...it could be the complete opposite.

"You sure?" Kitt asked just as quietly.

"Pretty sure. So far, I haven't heard one guy with the same voice as he one's who shot us. But don't take my word for it."

Kitt sighed and shook his head again before making an attempt to get up. But he ended up falling on his haunches instead. It was clear that the drug hadn't fully worn off yet. Karr quickly came up to his side and supported him, fearing that he'll break something.

"Whoa. Easy there tiger. You're gonna end up breaking something if you don't be carful." Karr warned with a chuckle. Trying to make light of the whole situation.

Kitt snorted dryly. Under any other circumstances, that would've been flat out embarrassing for him.

"I wasn't expecting _that_ to happen." He muttered dryly.

Karr chuckled good naturedly and nuzzled him.

"Just take your time. Don't rush it. You can lean on me if you want to."

Kitt followed his brother's advice. He slightly used Karr for _support_ and was able to stand evenly on his own. But Karr still stood beside him just in case.

The two brothers slipped into silence as quiet voices erupted from outside. Their ears strained, but couldn't over hear the men's conversation. Shadows from the men walking by the trailer blinked the light in and out inside the trailer. Karr jumped the first time that it happened and Kitt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up." Karr muttered playfully.

Kitt only continued to chuckle into his big brother's wither.

Eventually the sounds of slamming truck doors and a powerful fired up engine, quickly drowned out any voices...and any/all chances of hearing what they were saying. Kitt and Karr jumped when the truck that must've been hooked up to their trailer, suddenly started with a roar. The sound of slamming doors was heard again and they began to move...

But it wasn't a gentle pull as the truck pulled forward. Instead it jolted forward causing both brothers to stumble slightly...

However, Karr went all the way down.

"Karr! Are you ok?" Kitt asked worriedly, lowering his head to Karr's all the while struggling to keep his own balance as the trailer wavered.

Karr groaned and slowly lifted his head. He nickered lowly as he shook his head gently.

"Don't worry. I'm good." He paused suddenly. "At least I think so."

Kitt rolled his eyes and picked his head back up to level his body. Never taking his amber gaze off of Karr.

Karr gently adjusted himself so he was more comfortable and tucked his legs tightly underneath himself before sighing contently.

"You know," He started with a conversational tone. "you should just lay down. It's easier and ya don't have to worry about falling. Karr suggested kindly, laying his head down on the rubber mat.

Kitt thought about it and decided that it would be a shame to not try it at least. After all, he really wasn't in mood for face planting any time soon...and he was also tired from today's events.

With a slightly wobbly gait, Kitt moved over and laid down next to his big brother. A thin ray of sunlight coming through the window pane and catching a strip of their beautiful coats. Making them shimmer like jewels.

Kitt laid his head down beside Karr's wither. He didn't know why, at least not fully, but he began to feel very anxious about what was going to happen. And little did he know that his feelings were becoming evident on his face. Karr looked down upon his little brother concerningly.

"What's wrong, Kitt?" He asked gently.

Kitt's ears pricked for a moment, but then laid back down against his head again in a worried manner.

He heaved a sigh.

"I...I guess I'm just...worried."

"About?" Karr asked as he draped his head over Kitt's neck comfortingly.

Kitt hesitated, but reluctantly continued. He didn't really want to talk about it but he couldn't deny that it did feel good to tell someone.

"What's going to happen to us once this truck stops." His voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke.

Sudden silence filled the trailer. Yes, Karr had been wondering the same thing and yes, he had been a little worried about it. But...he didn't want to make it a big deal in front of Kitt. The poor guy had literally been through hell and back. The least Karr could do was hide his worries and play it cool for him.

Even if his instincts were screaming the exact opposite.

"Aw, Kitt," He nudged him gently in reassurance. "you don't need to worry about that. It'll be ok."

Kitt's head jerked up at that statement. 'Doesn't need to worry about it?' Is he seriously the only one sitting here right now with any concern at all for his (or Karr's) mortality?

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped lowly, narrowing his eyes at Karr.

Karr was a little taken back by his brother's reaction and pulled back some. A look beginig to form on his face.

"I'm just saying that you don't need to start panicking over it. I know how you get." He replied sternly, narrowing his eyes as well. He was trying his best to hold back his angered emotions and words he knew, he'd regret saying.

Kitt stood up then. Completely ignoring and forgetting about the bumpy trailer ride. He was starting to feel caged and the strong feeling to escape began to take control. And it didn't help any that fear of the unknown was taking hold of his heart.

Karr watched Kitt's body language concerningly the whole time. Yeah. It was crystal clear that Kitt was fearful and pissed at the moment. But the current stress of the situation was really testing his fragile stress hold...and sanity for that matter.

"Kitt," Karr said warily as he got up, watching Kitt very closely.

But he didn't get a response. Kitt began to pace.

"I know you're stressed out, ok? I get that. But-"

"But what?!" Kitt snapped, facing Karr once more. Anger burning in his eyes. "You just going to tell me to calm down? To take a breather? Well it's not going to work this time Karr! So if I were you, I would shut up and stop wasting your time."

Karr's ears flatten with a growl.

"Look Kitt, I really don't want to fight with you right now. But if you keep up you're leaving me no choice. I know you're stressed. So am I. But we can't let that get the best of us. It's not gonna be good if we do."

Kitt stopped dead in his tracks at that. He suddenly felt angry at the world. Why? He didn't have a clue. But he did. And, unfortunately, that meant that he wasn't going to be thinking about what he's saying or just said.

"None of this would've happened if you weren't at that warehouse! I wouldn't be here suffering my life away! Michael wouldn't be dead and I'd have my life back. But no. You had to come in and screw everything up! God dammit Karr! None of this would've happened IF YOU DIDN'T COME INTO MY NOW FUCKED UP LIFE! And it's all because of you!"

Karr only stared at Kitt as he ranted. His eyes slowly getting mistier by the minute as every word was taken to heart.

"I shouldn't have even forgave you that night. That will always be something I'll regret for the rests of my miserable days. No apology could ever bring back my life or my family. I should've just kicked you to the fucking curb like you did me. Maybe then you'd feel the pain that I do now because of you. You're not my brother. My brother would've never done something like you did. Never."

Kitt's voice got tight suddenly and he couldn't talk anymore. His throat was sore form yelling and his eyes were welling up with tears.

Karr found his voice then and tried his best to blink back the tears that threatened to fall at any given moment.

"You don't mean that Kitt. You're just mad." He said gently, his voice on the verge of cracking.

Kitt looked back up at him with an ice cold look that said differently.

"Really? Is that what you still want to think?" He said icily.

A tear slipped past Karr then. Completely heart broken and shook to the core with his little brother's words. He was just mad, Karr kept thinking, he's just mad.

"Kitt," His voice cracked as he tried to bring Kitt to his senses.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at Karr making him flinch back.

The sudden sound of screeching tires was heard and the trailer was body slammed, landing on its side. Glass shattered and flew, cutting deep into the brother's flesh as they too, were forcefully thrown to the ground. Shrill cries of pain leaving them.

Once everything stopped it's violent roll, the two stallions laid there motionless as bright red blood began to pool from their bodies. Darkness consuming them.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

The faint sound of sirens, people talking and moving stretchers slowly faded into Kitt's mind. And with his came the painful numbness of his horribly throbbing body. He barked a shrill cry when the pain just became too much to bare. He cracked open his eyes...

His blood ran cold.

Within his range of sight, laid a very badly banged up and bloody stallion. He wasn't moving and Kitt could hardly tell if he was truly breathing or not.

 _No_.

 _Nonononononono..._

"Karr," Kitt squeaked quietly as he tried to painfully roll onto his stomach. Glass sliding off of him in the process.

Nothing.

Kitt began to shake and the horrible scene in front of him became disoriented thanks to stinging hot tears. Welling up in his eyes and starting to spill over carelessly.

"Karr please don't...don't do this." He said, his voice shaking, growing higher in pitch as emotion took over.

Still nothing. Not even a twitch.

Quiet sobs began to leave Kitt then. The scene before him was too much to bear. A pool of bright red blood surrounded Karr and his exposed side was covered in bloody scrapes. Sharp, bloodied pieces of glass stuck out of his hide and littered his body...

Kitt, his own pain suddenly forgotten, tried his best to get up. Unfortunately, his back right leg was hurt badly. It hurt like hell to even put an _ounce_ of pressure on it. He was forced to lie back down again in his own pool of blood. he took the chance to examine his leg and the sight made him gasp.

A razor sharp, jagged piece of glass was buried deep into his hock. Right in between the joint. The piece of glass was so deep inside his hock in fact, that the only part of it that showed, was a bloodied corner, barely sticking out. The rest of it was all in his flesh, cutting deeper and deeper with every move. As well as slicing through muscle and legiments.

Quivering fearfully, his tear filled gaze drifted back to Karr. His poor brother didn't seem recognizable. Even to Kitt. There was so much blood and so many wounds that deeply trailed over his body...

This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything else they've gone through.

"Karr..." His voice barely a whisper as he tried his damnest not to panic...

Though, deep down, his mind filled as he could only process the worst. It didn't matter if he tried to chase the thoughts away. They would only come back at him twice as strong, all the while using the scene before him as proof. Horrible, anguishing proof.

But Kitt wouldn't listen. No matter how desperately those thoughts tried to control him, he wouldn't allow it. Or give in to it. Karr was strong and he would pull through this. He was his big brother. Karr wouldn't leave him defenseless in a cruel world like this. He couldn't.

Kitt tried to get as close to Karr as he possibly could without the searing white pain shooting through his leg. He gently pushed Karr's muzzle with his own, but Karr didn't move. He was completely limp upon contact.

The younger stallion couldn't believe his horror filled eyes. Tears trailed down at a rapid rate as he tried in vain to ignore what his mind was telling-no-screaming at him. This couldn't be happening. No. Not Karr. Not his big brother. Not him. God, not him.

He closed his eyes as he gently laid his head down beside Karr's. Letting the comforting oblivion take him once more. Hoping briefly, he would never wake up again.

 ** _/*/_**

Back outside, civilians watched with shocked and horror struck faces as they drove by or stopped on the side walk to get a glimpse. Law enforcement and medical personnel were trying to work as quickly and efficiently as they could to get the drivers help, as well as aiding in clearing away what they could of the severe accident. Medical personnel and law enforcement were trying to work as quickly and efficiently as they could, as well as aid in picking up debris from the accident. Though they didn't know yet there were two other occupants in the trailer.

Once all known occupants were taken care of and out of harm's way, a dark haired fireman purposefully walked over to the trailer. Trying to peek inside through the mangled metal. Searching what he could to see if there was anything inside. He caught a glimpse of something bloody and...black. And that was all he needed.

"I need some help over here! There's something inside!" He called to the others.

A few other fireman who weren't busy clearing away debris, answered their comrades' call and came over. They began to look around the trailer, trying to find a safe way inside and rescue the poor creature that needed help...

Assuming, it was still alive.

But there's no time for that debate. His job was to help people...and/or animals alike. And no one was going to be denied that help if they needed it. Not by a long shot.

One fireman eventually decided that the safest route would be the back doors. he told the others and they all agreed to use that way to get inside. Upon further investigation by the young rookie, he noted that the right door was kicked inwards and the other was solidly locked in place still.

"We need to work quick. What's ever in there ain't gonna hang on for much longer." The older fireman said.

The younger dark haired fireman nodded and took on a determined look. He could do this. He knew it probably wasn't going to be pretty but who cared. He's been through worse during his short time working for the local fire department. It gave him experience and more importantly, knowledge. The young man then slipped through the opening.

Even though there was plenty of room, he couldn't help but feel like the only entrance was getting smaller and smaller. It was like having a dogie door as your only way out. But he couldn't worry about that now. There were lives on the line. So instead, he slipped into his trance that always allowed him to focus at the mission at hand. Relying on training and pointers from previous missions.

He came upon the two once gorgeous stallions and gave the closest one, an appaloosa, a once over. He found that he had numerous flesh wounds from the sharp glass and a damaged right back leg that would need surgery to fix. Other than that though, he was fine. The rookie then made his way over to the second stallion, this one jet black with a small white star that was now red thanks to the blood. He also gave him a once over and found several flesh wounds as well, but couldn't find anything else externally that is. These two would need some X-rays when they get to the clinic.

But what worried him most, wasn't so much the amount of blood, but rather more the fact that he couldn't tell if this one was breathing or not. The appaloosa, he could tell right away. But this one stayed still. Gently moving glass away, he put his ear to the mighty stallion's side. Silently waiting to hear the confirmation.

Silence and the young rookie felt his heart sink.

But then...

 _Thu...mp._

A sigh of relief left the rookie at the incredibly weak sound. And with joyous determination, he went back to grab some help so they could get the stallions out. Quickly, he retrieved the tarp from one of the other guys. Two other middle aged men, Trevor and Phil, both accompanied the rookie and helped clear away glass before managing to slide the tarp under the appaloosa stallion. They would've done the severely injured black one first but with such a small space and the fact that the appaloosa was closer to the door, forced them to go the rational route.

Straining with sweat drenched faces, they managed to drag the tarp with the stallion to the door and helped get him out of the way. As the appaloosa was tended to by a left over medic, the three men went back into the trailer. They did the same thing and slid the tarp under neath the jet black stallion. Since this one was clearly in a more severe condition, they hustled with all their will power and were successful in getting the jet black stallion out as well.

A woman medic was making good work of the appaloosa's wounds. She had managed to gently remove all of the glass in his hide and was currently cleaning them with antibacterial to ensure infection wouldn't set in. Once that was completed, she turned her attention to his painful looking, damaged hock. She knew she couldn't fix that. She studied human anatomy not equine anatomy. And for that, she could only hope that the young stallion would hang on just a little longer for the proper help to arrive.

"I'm sorry, big guy." She softly whispered to the appaloosa, while she stroked his neck gently.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her close friend, also another woman medic, working on the jet black stallion's wounds. Gently removing the sharp pieces of glass before cleaning him up with antibacterial the best she could. Her friend's patient, she knew by instinct, was barely hanging on by a thread. She would be shocked if the poor thing didn't die on the ride back to the clinic.

The crash had been very bad. The driver of the truck had been rushed away to the hospital as had the other passengers. The drunk driver who was driving the other car, had died instantly. His car nearly went through the trailer upon impact; left smashed like an accordion beside the now deserted truck and trailer.

Off in the distance, she heard the sound of an engine. She turned her head away from the direction of her friend, and towards the sound. A warm, happy smile crossed her face and she held that smile while she turned back to her patient.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She said softly, stroking the side of his handsome face just as softly. "You'll be just fine. Help is on the way."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

Consciousness registered for Kitt in a slow, hazy manner. The haziness hung and lingered in his mind. Creating an almost mental fog in his head. Eventually, the haziness cleared away and revealed just how sore, exhausted and in pain he was.

However, it wasn't physical pain he was feeling at the moment. No, physical pain would've been pleasurable to the _other_ pain that he was feeling.

Instead, he was feeling a great deal of emotional pain. This pain wasn't new to him fully though. But the only reason that it stood out now, was because it was feeding off of guilt and heart ache. Slowly eating him alive. In fact, it was strong enough to, at least at the moment, block out everything else. Or it could be the countless pain killers he was sure they doped him up with so he _wouldn't_ feel anything.

The young stallion groaned painfully as he finally opened his sharp amber eyes. He found that he was laying on his right side. Horizontally laying across the very roomy recovery stall. Bandages covered his body where cuts were and a bright green bandage was wrapped securely around his injured hock. The fresh hay was soft and comforting as it pillowed against Kitt's face and body. Enticing him to submit back to the comforting darkness' grasp.

But he couldn't. No matter how much he may have wanted to.

Scenes from the accident slowly flooded his mind and he winced when he came across the horrible image of his brother. Lying there motionlessly as a pool of bright red blood seeped and crawled out from under him. The jagged pieces of glass that peppered his body, sunken deep into his flesh...

 _Oh God, Karr..._

Then suddenly, the argument he had with Karr took center stage of everything else. The brutal, hurtful argument he had with Karr only moments before the terrible accident...

 _What had he done..._

Kitt could still see the hurt in Karr's eyes as he ranted on and on. He could see the harsh denial seep through his hazel eyes. Denial that Karr clung to for reassurance that what the younger was saying, wasn't true. The only thing at the time, that was willing to give the older stallion comfort. Heart ache beyond words emitted from Karr in silent, invisible waves...

But Kitt hadn't seen it. He didn't see a damn thing...

 _Oh God, what had he done?_

Well, he knew the answer to that one quite well. He let fear and stress get the better of him. He had cracked under the constant pressure, and snapped at the only thing he felt he could take his anger out on. And in the process, ended up saying things he'd never wanted nor even _meant_ for that matter...

And he paid the price for his actions gravely...

It didn't take a genius for Kitt to figure out his brother's chances of survival were slim, if none at all. He shivered at the thought. The shape his brother was in before he passed out, was very severe. An more than likely, his brother was in extreme critical condition...

Or, God forbid,...dead.

Tears welled up and spilled over. Slowly sliding down in silent accusations. How could he have done that? How could he have managed to say those words when he knew Karr had his back the whole time? The night the two officially put their differences aside, Karr promised him that he wouldn't regret it.

And Kitt never did. Not once.

Let it be a tiny scrape wound, or the death of a close new found friend, Karr was there. Right by his little brother's side. Holding him. Comforting him. Protecting him. You name it, and Karr did it.

A muffled sob left Kitt then. He wanted Karr there with him. He wanted to hear his soothing voice. He wanted to feel his soft touch. He wanted to be in that protective yet comforting embrace that Karr always held him in. He wanted to feel that warmth that he grew so dependent on. That _spirit_ he grew so dependent on. Kitt wanted, but knew he wouldn't receive. Possibly not for the rest of his miserable life.

 _What the hell had he done?_ Instead of just worrying about getting better, he was terrified...that he could be completely alone now. No brother. No Karr. No one.

 _...and he never got the chance to say good bye..._

Uncontrollable sobs left the appaloosa stallion. Making his body shudder with each harsh pulse and his wounds ache. But he didn't care. He'd never be able to forgive himself for this. Never. This will haunt him for the rest of his days. Had he gotten the chance to say good bye and tell Karr that he loved him maybe, just maybe, it may not be hurting so bad...

But he didn't. And the fact that he never will was all too real for Kitt's already fragile mind and soul. If by some miraculous, supernatural miracle Karr was still alive and recovered, Kitt knew, wholeheartedly, that he'd never be able to face his elder brother again. Hell, Karr would probably be the same way. And if that were to be the case, Kitt would accept it with open arms.

Just the mere fact of knowing Karr would be ok, would suffice him. If everything they've created was flushed down the pipes, so be it. Kitt would understand completely. I mean, if the roles were switched, Kitt would probably be the same damn way. It'd be the appropriate thing to do anyhow. Why socialize, let alone _protect,_ someone when, in the end, they turn their back on you? Kitt knew he wouldn't want that. So why should he do it to Karr? Why should he stick around?

Karr would be better off without him anyway. A lot less pain and stress. He's have a lot better of a life without a wimp of a younger brother around to worry about...

Kitt's thought process paused then.

If that bothered Karr though, at all, why did he never speak of it? Why did he stick around and mother him with everything? Why did he help Kitt so much, both emotionally and physically, if that was the case?

Maybe its because he just didn't have the heart to let Kitt fall completely. Maybe all of the solitude he spent in his early days, gave him something similar to a heart. And he wanted to let him down easy. One piece by fragile piece until there was nothing left.

No. That couldn't be it. There were more than enough times. More than enough times...for Karr to do something. There were plenty of open doors to all sorts of opportunities for Karr to...abandon him. If even that.

Hell, a few times Karr could've killed him. The many times where Kitt was nothing more than a mushy emotional mess would've served as a perfect opportunity to do something. To strike and leave his prey totally stunned by the sudden attack. Kitt would've never suspected anything nor seen it coming with all the emotions at hand. It would've been like a blur to him.

But Karr didn't do it...

Not at any point in time did he try anything.

Kitt heard a noise off in the distance and quieted down. The muffled noise sounded like it could be talking, but he wasn't fully sure. Nothing really sounded clear right now with all of the drugs flowing through his system, let alone at full force. With tears still trailing down his cheeks, he picked up his head.

It took a few moments but...he eventually did confirm that it was indeed talking. Though it was very quiet and gentle. Like beings talking didn't want to disturb something. He assumed that that 'something' could be him, but they sounded a little further away. So he thought against that.

But then, the voices suddenly got loud for a second, and he soon heard accompanied foot steps. From the sound of the foot steps, they appeared to be walking with purpose. Whatever that purpose was though, it still needed to be found out. He continued to listen and for a very brief second, he thought he recognized those foot steps. Those signature foot steps that could only be produced by a flat footed person wearing cowboy boots...

His eyes closed as stinging tears brimmed them. No. That's impossible. It was just the drugs making him think that. He was just hallucinating. There is no way that could be true. It may have been several months ago, but he remembers it like it happened yesterday. That horrible, agonizing event that changed his life forever and pierced his very core. The event that brought endless sadness and miser ability to his life. The event that brought forth an endless flow of hot tears and anguishing sobs...

The day he lost Michael.

He would've started sobbing again had it not been for the sudden creaking of his stall door as the latch was undone. So he opted for allowing a few tears to fall instead. He still didn't know who these people were fully, and he didn't want to attract any more attention than what was necessary. Assuming these people had any connection to the last few months, of course.

When the door slightly squeaked open, a young brunette man with light green eyes and medium height, came into his stall carrying a warm smile on his face. He had some baby carrots in his hand and a bowl of water in the other. He quietly and calmly came in front of Kitt and sat down cross legged.

"Hey, big guy. Glad to finally see you up." The young man greeted the nervous stallion, who managed a distraught wicker in response. "Its alright. We won't hurt you. Here," He handed Kitt the small carrots in his hand. But Kitt didn't so much as sniff them. He wasn't hungry. He just wanted his brother.

The young brunette man frowned. The stallion has been out for a long time. Longer than what most of the vets would've liked. He had to be hungry. And besides, with all the medication he's on at the moment, he needs to eat something or he could risk getting worse. He was about to try again, but stopped when he saw the young stallion drink the water instead. It was a fairly big bowl and when the young stallion was done, there wasn't so much as a drop left.

"Well someone's thirsty. I'll be right back with some more." The brunette said as he got up and walked out of the stall with the bowl in hand. He left the baby carrots with the young stallion.

As the young brunette walked out, he almost forgot about the man that had accompanied him. He gave a quick smile of approval before walking past him. Heading towards the water spout to refill the bowl with cool, refreshing water. The taller man gave a nod of thanks before carefully walking into the stall.

The cold water had felt good traveling down his dry throat. It was relaxing, but its intoxication was short lived. There wasn't anything in this world that could comfort him. A pain killer may be able to take care of physical pain, but it could do nothing for emotional. He heaved a shaky sigh as he nestled his head back down into the soft hay. Trying to forget about everything and still racking his mind for any bit of hope that this chaos would all work itself out.

He just closed his eyes, when he caught sight of the new human being. Calmly standing at the door way of his stall. The tall man had tired features, endless stress written all across his face. Bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep. The man looked nothing like Kitt would've expected for a visitor, if that was even possible. He almost sounded the alarm, but only choked out a wicker. The man's face softened significantly as he approached the stallion.

The tall man sat down exactly like the brunette did. Talking soothingly the whole time as he did so. Kitt, on the other hand, stayed tense and didn't relax for an instant. He didn't know this person and he wasn't about to let his guard down around a stranger. He's already gotten a good dose of what could happen when you do that. And he wasn't going to do it all over again.

"Shh, you're alright, buddy. You're ok." The tall man soothed softly.

Kitt froze then and he felt a new round of tears threaten to fall. There was something in the way that this man said, 'buddy.' There was something...familiar in his voice. A familiarity that Kitt thought he'd never hear again, and dearly missed. But no matter how much his heart wanted to cry out to the man, Kitt needed to confirm that this wasn't the drugs talking.

Kitt hesitantly extended his soft, jet black muzzle towards the man's hand, which was dangling over his knee. The man seemed mildly surprised with Kitt's new found friendliness, but inclined nonetheless. He reached his hand out towards the young stallion's muzzle, and Kitt responded by lightly tapping the man's hand. After this, the two didn't really do anything for a few moments. Only silently watched each other. Kitt's ears pricked and faced forward, watching the man's calm body language.

Eventually, the man slowly extended his hand again, palm first towards the stallion. At first, Kitt didn't do anything, but he soon gently pushed his silky soft, jet black muzzle into the man's warm hand. The warmth was comforting and it put Kitt into a happy trance as he closed his eyes. How many times had he craved this soft touch before? How many times had he wallowed in the warmth it provided?

How many times had he silently begged for a simple pat on the dash so he could feel that warmth he loved so?

Kitt's eyes opened wide and he jerked back with a gasp. Had it not been for the fact he was injured, he would've jumped back. The man also seemed to be surprised by Kitt's actions, and pulled his hand back as well. The pair sat silent. Staring at each other with questions swirling around in their minds.

But the silence was broken by one, shakily uncertain voice.

"M-Mi...chael?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

The man gasped when he heard the young stallion speak his name. At least, it had _sounded_ like the horse said it. But, to be truthfully honest, he wasn't really sure he was even alive any more. Ever since KITT had disappeared, it had been straight hell. FLAG had to be put on stand by because of it and the Board was threatening to shut them down. Devon had tried to get Michael out there, just for the younger man's own benefit. But he refused. If he couldn't have KITT as his partner, he didn't want anything to do with the Foundation.

Oh, and don't even get him started with the Board. Just last week he had to go with Devon to a meeting concerning the fact of why they (the Board), should keep the Foundation running, when there had been zero activity on their part as far as missions go. Devon tried to explain to the Board the reason why, but they wouldn't listen. The Board all said that KITT was just a computer program entitled to them to help finish the job, and that 'KITT' could be easily replaced with a new AI.

Michael lost it right then and there. All he saw was red. There was no way _in hell_ he would work with a new partner, let alone AI. KITT was more than just a partner to him, and certainly more than just a...'computer program.' KITT was his friend. His _best_ best friend. They did everything together. Yeah, it may have been rocky in the beginning. But the partnership soon grew to something no one had anticipated. And it stayed that way for a very long time.

That is, until that fateful day when KITT was stolen. Michael's world had fallen apart upon hearing the news that his buddy was gone. Vanished without so much as a trace. From the outside looking in, you would've automatically thought Bonnie was the one to take it hardest. But in all truth, it was Michael. He just never let it show for Devon or Bonnie's sake.

From the time Michael got checked out of the hospital, to now, they have never ceased their efforts in finding their missing family member. Michael often took long drives around places he and KITT always liked to go. Hoping to find the shiny Trans-Am sitting idly, waiting for Michael to climb inside. But it never did happen. The dreamy image never appeared at any given moment.

And then, this. News of a severe accident rang out through the silent grounds of the Foundation. And after 6 long months of silence, Michael got out and saw to the mission. It felt weird for him to go out. Hell, it felt weird for everyone still working at the Foundation. It was like the re-opening of a hundred year old factory. All the gears slowly grinding to life once more.

Now here he was. He really didn't know what made him come in here. He just...felt the need to. Or maybe its because he just wanted to see how well the victims of the accident were doing. Besides the human ones, mind you. He was told just to get some back ground information and return to the Foundation with it. Fairly simple mission.

But...something just...pulled at him. Something he couldn't quite describe. And he found himself pulling a U-turn, heading in the direction the clinic he heard the two horses were being kept at. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with a young brunette man. Michael asked if it was possible to see the two horses that were involved with the accident a day ago. The young man complied, but said that the one they couldn't see, for he was barely clinging on to a thread, and, sadly, didn't expect him to last much longer.

They were really beginning to question if euthanasia would be best for the poor beast since he was suffering. But, at the same time, he was fighting. So the vets were all torn between ending his suffering, or letting nature take its course. Michael nodded in understanding. He felt bad for the jet black stallion. He knew perfectly well what it was like having to go under the knife for 'repair' and then have to fight his way through the pain. Allowing your will to survive to take over fully.

After hearing the news about the older stallion, the two men then made their way over to where the second, younger stallion was being kept. The brunette man said this one was doing just fine, besides for some deep cuts and an injured hock. Nonetheless, he was sure to make a full recovery. When they appeared outside the younger stallion's stall, the brunette told Michael to wait outside while he checked on him, and then he could come inside.

While Michael waited outside, he couldn't help but glance at the majestic black blanket appaloosa. His blanket was darker than night, while his small snow white patch on his haunches contained just as dark black spots. The contrast between the overwhelming amount of black and the little patch of white just big enough to cover his haunches, almost made the young stallion appear fake. He was truly a beautiful stallion. And definitely a very prized one, at that.

Which brought questions to his mind. Where were the owners of these horses? Did they know? Are they out of town? Were these guys stolen from some top dollar facility? Just what exactly happened here?

However, Michael couldn't dwell in his thoughts for much longer because the young brunette man came back out, an empty water bowl in hand. He nodded his approval for Michael to go in and left to refill the bowl, he assumed. When he walked in, he saw the stallion just starting to bed down again. A shaky sigh left the stunning beast as he did so. Michael couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of the poor horse.

He felt a strange need to comfort the stallion. Again, he had no clue why. But he did. And its not like he wouldn't any how. For all he knew, the other stallion could be this one's buddy or something. He didn't know. The least he could do was at least try to comfort him. Besides, something wanted him here to begin with.

When he sat down, he noticed the young stallion was quite tense. His muscles bunched tight in anticipation for what was going to happen. So he tried to reassure the stallion that everything was ok. That he didn't mean any harm.

"Shh, its alright, buddy. Its alright." Michael soothed softly.

And it was then that he saw something. There was something in those sharp amber eyes that flickered. Michael could see it, and he couldn't help but feel the same way. The last time he ever said that was 6 months ago at the warehouse. The night KITT was taken from him. But he put the thought aside. The name could've been his actual name for all he knew. It didn't mean anything significant.

But not long after that though, the stallion seemed to revert, at least that's what Michael assumed, to his old self. The stallion lightly tapped his hand with that silky soft muzzle of his. Michael allowed a small smile to cross his face, pleased seeing that the young horse was relaxing some. It was almost like the young horse was testing something. Maybe a hunch...

Michael mentally slapped himself. No. He knew animals could be smart. But not that smart. The young stallion was more than likely just curious, or maybe just trying to reassure himself that everything was ok. Or maybe he was just being friendly. The reasons were endless, but most certainly not what Michael was previously thinking.

He then found himself extending his hand, palm first, towards the young horse. Curious as to what he would do. The stallion hesitated, but eventually did the same with his muzzle. And when the silky soft, jet black muzzle touch his hand, he felt...different. Like he was complete again. He no longer felt that gaping hole in his heart left after the incident with KITT.

He couldn't dwell on the feeling for long though, because a gasp was heard from the stallion and he jerked away. A look of disbelief on his face. Michael did the same, only he looked surprised by the sudden move from the calm stallion. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. It was obvious that whatever Michael felt, the young stallion must've felt it too. But...how could that be? It doesn't make any sense...

Unless...

"M-Mi...chael?" A shaky voice emitted from the stallion. Michael gasped when he heard his name be spoken from the young stallion. At least, it _sounded_ like the stallion had said it. He wasn't entirely sure though. The last 6 months has really taken a toll on his mental state.

"What?" He breathed before he could stop it. No. He has to be losing it. There's no way...

"Is-is that...you?" The stallion choked, tears starting to well up and over flow. Michael saw the tears and got closer to the young stallion.

"K-Kitt?" Michael found himself choking up, not really believing what was going on entirely.

"Yes! Michael its me!" The stallion began to sob, pushing into Michael's chest.

The minute he heard that, he wrapped his arms around his partner's head. Keeping him close to his chest as they both cried. Kitt's broken voice crying out his partner's name, unsure if this was just a cruel nightmare or real. All Michael could do was sooth him. Whispering gentle, comforting words into his partner's ear. Trying his best to assure Kitt that he was here.

Kitt only half heard what Michael was whispering. He was too focused on the task at hand. Michael...was alive? But...how could that be? He...he saw him get shot. He saw Michael's limp form be carried off by those jerks who kidnapped him. He saw it. He believed it. He honestly thought the life he was supposed to care for, was dead. How is this possible?!

Without even really thinking about it, Kitt began to cry out his partner's name in pure anguish. This couldn't be real. There's no way this could be real. No. No. Nonononononononono...

 _GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!_

"Shh, shh, shh. You're ok, buddy. You're ok." Kitt heard Michael trying to sooth him, starting to stroke the side of his face gently. But Kitt felt like anything _but_ ok. He was living a horrible nightmare and couldn't wake up! That's not ok!

"This isn't real. This isn't real." Kitt sobbed shakily. He felt Michael hold him tighter.

"It is real, Kitt. I'm here, buddy."

"Pain." Kitt whispered through the tears.

"No more pain, Kitt. I'm here. No more pain."

A keeny cry left Kitt then, for realization had finally kicked in that it wasn't a dream. This was truly real. He wasn't alone anymore. He had Michael back. Kitt collapsed entirely. Pushing against Michael's chest as he finally allowed all of his bottled up feelings, to come out. Every pain, every pulse of heart ache, every loss, every action, every word, every feeling...everything. Every unwanted emotion was poured out of him with each sob his body made.

Michael held him tighter with every sob he made. Allowing himself for a few tears and sobs to accompany Kitt's every so often. Had he known what that feeling was trying to tell him before, he would've floored it over here hours ago. With or without Devon's approval. He would've done it. But through the joyful reunion with his partner, he couldn't help but think of what would've happened...if he didn't come. Would he have been sold? Adopted out? Abused? Put down?

The last thought...made the second stallion pop into his head. The brunette who showed him around, said that Kitt and the other stallion were brought in together. Did Kitt know him? Or was he just randomly put in with him?

Kitt wasn't sobbing as badly anymore, but tears still traveled down his face like mini rivers. He still had the side of his face against Michael's chest, sniffling every now and then. Michael continued to stroke his face gently, still speaking words of comfort to his partner. He wanted to bring up the other stallion, but decided against. Kitt wasn't exactly in the best emotional state for a questionnaire. There would be plenty of time for a Q&A session later.

Right now though, he needed to tell the others, and get Kitt home.

"You ok, Kitt?" Michael asked his partner gently, still holding and stroking him just as gently. There was a quiet sniffle before Kitt replied.

"Y-yes." He pulled his head back some. "I think so."

Michael gave him a small smile before hugging him.

"Don't worry, buddy. Its all over now." A thought occurred to him then. "Wait til the other two hear you're ok."

Kitt suddenly felt a little excited through the sadness. His family was ok! They were all ok! An soon he'd be able to go home. Back to the safety of his family. He'd never have to worry about pain and suffering ever again. He'll be back where he belongs. Safe and sound.

"Bonnie would probably have a fit!" Kitt managed a sad chuckle as the image played in his head.

"Yeah. I'll go call them. Be right back."

"Ok."

Michael nodded at his partner before he left the roomy stall and headed out where he could find a phone, and tell the others the good, no, wonderful news. Meanwhile, back in the stall, still sitting curled up in the corner, Kitt's mind was racing. It was a mix of 'what if's' and 'should I?' currently crowding his already tired mind. And, knowing his family (namely Bonnie), will want him to come home as soon as possible.

But he couldn't leave...Karr. Even though it may be a little rusty _if_ he does recover, he doesn't want to leave him. He can't leave him...

But then that would mean...he'd have to tell Michael...

But what if he doesn't like it? Hell! Of course he wouldn't like it! Its Karr we're talking about here!

He couldn't leave him though. In their eyes, he may be evil. But in Kitt's, he was his big brother. And he would _always_ remain that way. No matter what.

He soon heard foot steps and Michael once again, came back into the stall wearing the brightest grin Kitt's ever seen.

"Bonnie all but climbed through the phone when I told her I found you." Michael chuckled as he came and sat down by his partner's side again.

Kitt didn't say anything. He was too nervous about what could happen if he told Michael what, (more like who), that other stallion was. Oh God, what if he flipped? Oh of course he'd flip! If even that. It'd probably be worse than that...

But it was either that...or his brother.

"Michael? I...I have to...tell you something."

"Ok, buddy. What is it?"

"Um, well, you see. There's...something..." Kitt trailed off, his nervousness getting the best of him. Michael laid his hand down on the muscular shoulder.

"Kitt, you can tell me what it is. I'm not gonna get mad." Michael gently said, stroking Kitt's shoulder. The young stallion turned his head away. Tears becoming too much of a threat at the moment.

"No. You say that, but I know you'll think differently when I tell you." Kitt's voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"Kitt, that all depends on what it is. You can't say that because you haven't told me anything. Trust me, buddy. Just tell me what it is."

Kitt took a shaky breathe before he laid his head down on the soft hay again. Trying to find comfort in what Michael had said, would be true. But he knew differently. He knew that for a fact. And his heart swelled at the thought of it.

"There's somebody else...here."

"Ok, who?"

"M-my...brother."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**_

"What?" Michael asked somewhat shortly. Had he heard Kitt right?

Kitt's ears went back in a distressed manner. He easily picked up on Michael's tone and knew _exactly_ where this was headed. This isn't how he wanted it to go down.

"Michael, please, you told me you weren't going to get mad." Kitt said softly, hoping it would calm his partner down some. But, sadly, it did little help to the situation. And it left Kitt feeling remorseful about even telling Michael about Karr.

"Kitt, that was before you told me who that is!" Michael spat frustrated, making Kitt flinch. The man sighed and tried to calm himself down some. "Look, I'm sorry, Kitt."

A moment of silence passed between them. Then, "That is...?" Michael faltered, gesturing towards down the hall where he knew the other stallion was being kept. Kitt could only nod sadly as tears flooded his eyes. "Oh my God..." Michael breathed, covering his mouth with a hand in shock as he began to pace the stall, deep in thought.

Kitt silently watched Michael the whole time. A nervous expression on the young stallion's face. His worst fear was coming true. Right before his very eyes. He knew this was a mistake the minute the words left him. This whole thing was a bad idea from the start. The response he knew he was going to get, was really quite obvious...

But, had he gone through with his earlier worries...he'd _definitel_ y never see his brother again.

The thought scared Kitt in two ways. One, he didn't know if this changed anything as far as his family's thinking of Karr, let alone their concern for _him_ now. And two, he didn't even know if he even had a big brother anymore...

No. That couldn't be the case because Michael pointed down the hall...

Could it be...?

"Michael?" Kitt asked quietly, looking up at him skeptically. Internally begging he was going to get the answer he so hoped for.

"What?" Michael replied just as quietly, pausing in his pacing.

"You obviously knew about...Karr before I told you. And when you questioned me, you pointed down the hall. Is-is he..." Kitt faltered, feeling his throat get tight with anxiety. Michael gave him a sad look, making Kitt's heart swell.

"He is. Barely, Kitt." He said softly as he sat back down with the young, striking stallion. Kitt didn't voice anything, but it was clear in his eyes that he wanted to know everything. Michael hesitated though. It was obvious how much Kitt cared about Karr, and last thing he wanted to do was make that pain worse for his long lost best friend.

"They...they don't know right now, buddy." He continued carefully, keeping a soft tone. Fondly stroking the stallion's upper neck. "He's suffering, Kitt. But at the same time, he's fighting. They're torn between."

Kitt swallowed tightly, another tear making its way down his cheek. "You mean that they're gonna..."

"No. Nonono," Michael quickly, yet gently cut in. "no that's not what they're gonna do, Kitt."

The distraught stallion looked helplessly up at Michael. "You said they were torn between. What does that mean, Michael? Why did they say that?"

Michael tried to remain calm as best he could. It was no wonder the rising panic in Kitt's voice. Karr obviously has done wonders to his partner's life while he was...gone.

"Kitt, they said that because...Karr's suffering." Michael gently repeated. "They...they don't..." Michael trailed off as the words caught in his throat.

He couldn't tell Kitt that. He couldn't admit that, and cause him more pain. He'd probably end up causing the stallion to freak and break every bone in his body. Become crippled for the rest of his life. Somehow though, Michael's eyes found Kitt's. It was as if the sadness consumed the man sitting before him. And it was all that needed to happen for Kitt to finally understand what exactly was going on.

They didn't expect his big brother to make it.

It hit Kitt with the force of a speeding semi. His mind reeled for some kind of denial that it wasn't true. His heart hammered out of his chest. His vision blurred with hot tears, who slowly cascaded down Kitt's cheeks. He felt tremors of fear and hopelessness pepper his body as the thought continued to whirl in his mind.

"No, no." Kitt whimpered, his eyes remaining on the small bunch of hay before him. "No, no. Oh Karr..."

The heart broken stallion closed his eyes as he felt his human partner's arms wrap around his head. Holding him close to Michael's chest as the man tried to comfort him. Kitt pushed into Michael's chest, his sobs and heart breaking cries of denial growing louder and louder. Mixing together with that, was his big brother's name. It came out as heart piercing cries, pleading and begging and longing to know Karr was going to be ok.

But the cold truth always countered. And it always won.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_

It's been a long, torturous two months since the accident involving the brothers, but also the immensely relieving reunion between the partners. Kitt was back home now, safe and sound. Living most of his time out and about on the vast grounds of the beautiful Estate. And whenever he didn't feel like being on his own, he was by his family's side. Namely Micheal's most of the time.

At the moment, the partners were sitting together in the comfort of nature. A stream of crystal clear water flowed below them. Michael laid on his back a few feet from away from the bank, his fingers tangled together behind his head. Eyes closed in calm bliss as he listened to the sound of the quietly tinkling water.

Kitt stood a short distance behind him. Grazing on the sweet, lush green grass quietly. His thick, shiny jet black tail swished every now and then when an insect landed on him. Ears twitching in Michael's direction whenever his human partner sighed contently in his dozing.

Kitt stopped his grazing and looked up. His eyes landing on Michael. The past two months have been a blessing for Kitt and his family. But also a real pain. Word about his unconscious brother has been sparse. No one really seemed to want to tell the appaloosa stallion what was going on. Of course, he expected it though. For a long two months, Kitt's had to deal with the fact that his big brother may never come home.

He felt his eyes sting and he lowered his head some. Wincing as the pain Kitt tried so hard to subside, resurfaced full force. The cold truth had and still is, extremely hard for Kitt to digest. It just didn't seem real to him. No matter how anyone tried to slice it.

When the two first crossed paths all that time ago, Kitt wanted nothing to do with him. He gave Karr anything and everything _but_ the time of day. You couldn't really blame him though. Karr was a killer. He was known as that since Kitt was born.

But then...he gave the eldest a chance. And with it, a whole new perspective about Karr. The older, jet black stallion became a kind of life line for the youngest. He knew that if there was ever trouble, Karr would be there to protect him from it. If he was ever hurt, he knew Karr would be there to heal him. If he was ever scared, he knew Karr would be there to support and encourage him through it.

No matter what the case may be, the eldest was always there to help in any way he could. If not at least give advice. But now...Kitt didn't have that being he grew so dependent on. Now, he felt what he could only describe as a sense of loss. Sure, he knew he always had his family there to back him up. But it just...wasn't the same. Nothing felt the same anymore now that Karr's gone. It was like a piece of himself was missing with Karr's absence.

His eyes opened and ears pricked when he heard the sound of a truck pulling up to the drive way of the mansion. He saw Michael stir and reluctantly sit up. Giving Kitt a tired smile as he stretched.

"Well, what'd ya say we go see who's here, eh?" Michael chortled playfully as he stood up, dusting himself off.

The young stallion nodded with a toss of his silky mane. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Michael chuckled as he and Kitt walked side by side up to the drive way. They paused at the concrete. The sight that greeted them made the two freeze. Though for Kitt, it was double that. His heart literally froze mid beat as disbelief and total shock took over.

Standing before him, was the one being he thought he'd never see again. Devon and Bonnie stood on either side of the being. Completely silent as they looked between the being and the partners in uncertainty.

Karr.

But he didn't look at all like how Kitt so horrifyingly remembered him. Karr's jet black coat looked untouched by even dust itself. It held a striking sheen, his silky mane and tail doing the same. His forelock slightly draped over one eye to reveal his seemingly glowing, snow white star on his forehead. No visible wounds anywhere on him.

As soon as their eyes met, Kitt saw a certain softness in Karr's eyes that made his heart swell. Tears pricking his eyes as an overwhelming amount of guilt took over. No. He couldn't face Karr. Not after everything he's said to him. No.

Slowly, Kitt began to back away before finally taking off. He heard his family calling his name, but he didn't care. There was no way he could face Karr again. Not after everything that he spat at him so carelessly. Not after breaking his big brother's heart.

He skidded to a halt by the small stream. Panting sightly as he tried to calm himself down. All of his bottled up emotions towards the matter threatening to boil over in a moment's notice.

"Kitt?" A gentle voice asked from behind him.

Kitt jumped and whirled around. He began to tremble when he saw it was Karr. A look of grave concern on his face as he took a careful step closer to his little brother. Kitt immediately took one back.

"Don't. Stay back." He choked tearfully, his trembling visibly getting worse as he took another slight step back.

"Kitt, please, calm down. I...I just want to talk to you."

"No. I...you can't. Please just leave me alone."

Kitt swallowed hard when he saw tears form in the other's eyes. The youngest lowered his head some, his ears going back in an unsure manner. His big brother sighed, looking away at the shimmering stream before turning his soft gaze back on Kitt.

"Kitt, when I woke up...I was terrified. Not because of where I was at, or because of what happened to me. I was terrified...because I feared something had happened to you. I didn't know where you were. I didn't even know if you were there."

He paused briefly, trying to collect himself before he continued.

"It was scary enough knowing how close I was to...dying. It didn't help any not knowing the shape you were in, or of you alright. Kitt, as time went on, I started to think the worst when I saw no sign of you anywhere. I-" Karr choked, his throat tight with hidden emotion. "I thought you were dead." He whispered softly, tearfully looking at Kitt.

Kitt only looked away sadly, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall. "I deserve to after what I said to you."

He heard his brother gasp. "Why would you say that? Kitt, it was the heat of the moment. You didn't-"

"It doesn't matter, Karr. I still said them and they still stung."

"Kitt," Karr started softly as he brought his muzzle to his little brother's. "please look at me."

Kitt hesitated, but followed through with what he was told. He looked sadly into Karr's eyes. Their muzzles still touching gently.

"It's ok." Karr whispered softly, his eyes never wavering from Kitt's to show he meant it.

Kitt closed his eyes and backed away some. A tear managing to slip past him. He felt Karr try to nuzzle him, but he backed away again.

"Kitt, little brother, please. It's ok. I'm here now. Everything's alright." Karr continued softly.

Kitt backed away again, tears now streaming down his face. Quietly murmuring for Karr to stay back. To leave him alone. But Karr didn't listen. He wrapped his head around Kitt's neck tightly. His little brother's head gently colliding with his warm chest.

The minute Kitt felt the familiar contact he's been longing for, he finally allowed himself to break down. His emotions showing full force with each harsh sob he made. Pushing into Karr's chest and never wanting the warmth to leave.

"I'm so sorry, big brother. I'm so sorry." Kitt managed to choke out as he buried the side of his face in Karr's chest.

He felt Karr hold him tighter. "It's ok, little brother. I was never mad at you. I'm just glad you're ok and we're together again."

With a sniffle, Kitt pushed deeper into his big brother's tear soaked chest. "I love you."

Karr felt tears prick his eyes at the softly spoken words. "I love you too." He replied just as softly. Happy to be home back with his precious little brother. Happy that he would be spending the rest of his life with Kitt by his side.

Happy, that he was no longer, The Lost Knight.

 ** _/*/*/*/_**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
